Striking Sparks
by Lindelea1
Summary: Reginard Took, Steward of Tookland, also has a personal life. Did you know? Companion story to "FireStorm"
1. Interrupted Plans

**1. Interrupted Plans**  
  
_Peregrin Took did not automatically follow his father, Paladin, as Thain. The story of how he proved himself to the rest of the Tooks, earning the right to be called The Took, and Thain, is detailed in "FireStorm". This story takes place at the same time as the events in the later chapters of Firestorm, but focuses on the Steward of Tookland, Reginard Took._  
  
***  
  
_The Thain looked back down at the stack of papers before him. 'Let's get to business, you know I won't work past teatime.'  
  
'Yes, Sir,' Regi answered. That was one custom of old Thain Paladin's that his son had chosen to continue. Reginard rather enjoyed having the afternoons free, himself. There was a certain lass in Tuckborough whose family he'd been taking tea with, now, and he'd beaten her father at Kings several times in the past week. He figured he'd soften him up a bit more, let him win a few games, then ask him for his daughter's hand. Autumn, when the leaves turned to gold and scarlet flame, was a fine time for a wedding... (From "FireStorm", chapter 12)_  
  
***  
  
The Thain pushed himself back from his desk just after finishing his elevenses. 'Regi, I know we don't usually work past teatime, but I wanted to ride out, survey the fields for myself this afternoon. I don't like to depend completely on the reports of others, you know.'  
  
'I know,' his steward answered. Though Pippin was not one to breath heavily down the necks of those working for him, he did believe in checking their work upon occasion. He gave his hobbits a fairly free hand in performing their tasks, but he expected the work to be done, and done well. 'Which way are we going?'  
  
'We checked the western fields last week, all the way to the Waymoot road. I'd like to go east this day. If we leave early enough, we can have supper at the Crowing Cockerel and either spend the night or ride back under the stars.'  
  
'Good beer at the Cockerel,' Regi said casually.   
  
Pippin flashed him a grin. 'I suppose we ought to taste the beer, make sure it is up to standard,' he said.  
  
The steward nodded gravely. 'Of course.' He looked to Ferdibrand. 'Ferdi, would you notify the escort and have the ponies readied?'  
  
'Have a meal packed,' the Thain added, 'or Diamond will have my hide.' Ferdi hid a grin as he went to comply. Pippin's wife Diamond was always nagging him to eat. The Thain had found life easier if he went along with his wife's wishes, though often he pressed his food upon the hobbits around him, giving the appearance of having eaten without the necessity of downing more food than he could stomach. If Ferdi had not been kept busy running errands and messages, he'd have gained a stone by now, he was sure, from helping the Thain do away with his food to Diamond's satisfaction.  
  
'D'you mind if we make a small stop in Tuckborough?' Regi asked. 'I just need to drop a message, and it's right on the Stock road.'  
  
'Go ahead,' Pippin said. 'We've the whole day before us.' He pulled another paper over, read it through, wrote a few notes, put it in Regi's pile, then picked up another.  
  
'Ah,' he said. 'Looks as if the engineers are finished at Buckland. They'll be coming back to Tuckborough with a whole wagonload of black powder.'  
  
'Dangerous stuff, from what Ev'ard's written me,' Regi commented.  
  
'Yes, we'll have to store it out of the way,' Pippin said.  
  
Regi nodded. 'Everard said that Aldebrand already has a storage hole picked out, a ways out of town, but fitted with a locking door.' Pippin's eyebrows went up without comment. Most doors in the Shire had no locks. 'From the time of the ruffians,' Regi answered the look. 'The door was disguised, as well, but if a ruffian stumbled acrost it, he might be discouraged by a stout door and a lock. And if he got curious... well, one who opens that door without a proper key will trigger a rockfall onto his head.'  
  
'Ah,' Pippin said.  
  
'Thain Paladin put all of Tookland's gold there, just in case the ruffians decided to attack the Smials in greater numbers. Thankfully, we were able to keep them out of Tookland altogether, but your father believed in being prepared.'  
  
'That he did,' Pippin nodded. 'Is the gold still there?'  
  
'O aye,' Regi said easily. 'No reason to move it, really. A lot of work, and it's safe enough there as anywhere.'  
  
'I suppose you're right,' Pippin said. 'Of course, if we lived among Men, it wouldn't be. We'd have to post guards, and even then...' He shook his head, and Regi nodded. From the bits Pippin told him on occasion, he'd decided Men were a wonder, but he was glad not to have to deal with them day to day.  
  
They kept working until Ferdi reappeared to say the escort was ready and waiting before the Smials. Regi quickly cleared the papers from the desk, putting them neatly away, for Pippin frowned on clutter, and insisted on leaving the desks clear at the end of the day. No chance of a cat straying into the room at night and knocking something important off the desk and under a piece of furniture, as had happened under the old Thain.  
  
They mounted the ponies, after Pippin gave a hug to Diamond and had a word with young Faramir. 'Make up a good story for me, now,' he told the lad. 'We won't have tea together today, but I'll be wanting to hear it on the morrow.' Faramir promised solemnly, and his father smiled, then turned to swing himself into the saddle.  
  
They rode through Tuckborough. Pippin nodded to acknowledge people's greetings, overlooking those who directed their waves at Regi instead of himself, for he knew that not all had yet accepted his succession to the Thainship, and he understood their reasons, even agreed with some of them. However, he'd made his bed, and now he was going to lie in it to the best of his ability.  
  
Regi pulled up outside a handsome dwelling on the outskirts of Tuckborough and swung down from his pony, tossing the reins around a spike of the fence around the front garden. Pausing at the gate, he said, 'I won't be long,' and the Thain nodded.  
  
The door was open to admit fresh air, and as the escort waited, the scent of roses wafted to them on the breeze, from the front garden. The Thain's pony stamped restlessly, and Pippin slipped from his saddle, digging in his pocket for an apple. He proceeded to cut slices from the apple, feeding them to the pony. 'Steady now, Socks,' he murmured. 'You'll have your outing.'  
  
Inside the front room, Regi was explaining his errand. 'I'm sorry I cannot come to tea as we'd planned,' he said to Mardibold Took, 'but I'm told we'll be back by teatime on the morrow.'  
  
'If not, the next day will do as well,' Mardi said easily. 'Though Rosa will be disappointed, I'm sure. She wanted to show off her berry tart, I think it was.'  
  
'Ah,' Regi said. 'And you were going to show me a new move.' He was learning to play at Kings, and had actually beaten the other the previous day.  
  
'I might be reconsidering,' Mardi said, and Reginard laughed.  
  
Outside, the Thain became aware of a small lad, about Faramir's age, watching him. 'Hullo,' he said.  
  
'What's your pony's name?' the lad asked.  
  
'Socks,' Pippin answered.  
  
'But he hasn't any,' the lad said, scandalised.  
  
Pippin laughed. 'That's why his name's Socks. He's a contrary one.'  
  
'Ah,' the lad nodded wisely.  
  
'And what's your name?' the Thain enquired.  
  
'Hildibold. But folk just call me Hilly,' the lad said casually. He cocked his head at Pippin. 'Are you really the Thain?' he said.  
  
'O aye, that's what they tell me,' Pippin answered.  
  
'What makes you Thain?' the lad asked.  
  
Pippin crouched down to be on the lad's level, holding out his hand. 'See this ring?' he said, displaying the seal and signet of the Thain.  
  
'That makes you Thain?' the lad asked.  
  
'O aye,' Pippin said. 'It's like magic. People have to do what you say when you wear it.'  
  
'May I see it?' the lad asked.  
  
Pippin laughed, then drew the ring from his finger. 'Have a care, now,' he said, placing it in the little palm. 'It's heavier than you know.'  
  
The lad tried the ring on each finger in turn, ending with his thumb, but it still hung loosely.  
  
'And what would your orders be, Sir?' the Thain asked.  
  
The lad thought for a moment. 'I would order seedcake for tea,' he said solemnly.  
  
The Thain nodded approval. 'A hobbit after my own heart,' he said. 'You'll go far, lad.'  
  
The little hobbit nodded, then took the ring from his thumb and held it out. 'Here,' he said. 'It doesn't fit.'   
  
The Thain smiled and took the ring back. 'Lucky for you,' he said.


	2. Tea with the Tooks

LadyJea: I love it when you wax philosophical. My thoughts, exactly on giving life to minor characters rather than using them as wallpaper. I love the richness and depth there is to Professor Tolkien's world, and digging deeper is one of the great pleasures of writing in his world. Did you ever remember that literary term for a character that changes? Am curious.  
  
FantasyFan: Have you reviewed before? Welcome! I don't recall your name, but then names have never been my strong point. Sometimes I even mess up characters' names in my stories! But try to keep that to a minimum. "Charming rogue": what a lovely description, and so apt.  
  
I tho't I had seen more reviews to this story, but don't see them up at ff.net. So maybe I just dreamed them... anyhow, if you reviewed chapter 1 and I missed you, blame ff.net and not me!  
  
The Muse seems to like this story, she's pouring out quite a few ideas and I hope I can get them all down, and in the proper order! If you have read FireStorm, you might pick up on the time clue in this chapter, but if not, I'll tell you that it is set about a month before the wildfire...  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2. Tea with the Tooks  
  
Regi was prompt, the next day, arriving for tea exactly on time. As a matter of fact, he was a few minutes before time, but loitered past the last few dwellings, admiring the roses blooming profusely in the front gardens.  
  
Mardibold greeted him without surprise. 'Come in, come in!' he said, standing aside to allow the steward passage. 'So you managed to be back today,' he commented.  
  
'Aye,' Regi answered. 'The Thain wished to ride back last night under the stars, rather than staying over.'  
  
Mardi shook his head. 'I thought slave-driving was something they only did in the Black Lands.'  
  
'Ah, well,' Regi said philosophically. 'At least we stopped at the Crowing Cockerel for supper.'  
  
Mardi nodded. 'Good beer there.'  
  
They sat down on either side of the table in the study, where the board was already set up for a game. Mardibold picked up a game piece, put his hands behind his back, fiddled a moment, then held them out. Reginard tapped one of the hands, but came up empty. 'You've got first move,' he said.  
  
The first game was fiercely contested, the older hobbit finally winning by a clever move.  
  
'Wait, how did you do that?' Regi said.  
  
Mardi smiled. 'Let's try it again, see if you can pick up on it the next time.' They played through the game again, and again Regi was beaten. 'You're not looking soon enough, Mardibold said, giving him a hint. 'Let's go at it again.'  
  
Halfway through the third game, Regi looked up, quirking his eyebrow. Mardibold smiled. 'Aye, you see it now,' he said. 'Do you know how to counter?'  
  
Regi put his hand on a piece, looked at the other's face, moved his hand to another piece, the other smiled and nodded. 'You have to remember to look ahead, not to the next move, but as many moves forward as you can imagine.'  
  
'Kind of like being Thain,' Regi murmured, making his move. At a voice from the doorway, both looked up.  
  
'Are you going to play all day?' Rosamunda Took said, amused. 'Tea's going cold.'  
  
'The kettle just whistled,' her father protested.  
  
She laughed. 'That was quite awhile ago. The tea's made, steeped, and cosied. All it lacks is the pouring out. And the children are about to eat up all the teacakes.'  
  
'We cannot have that,' Regi said in mock alarm, rising from his chair.  
  
In the parlour, Rosamunda poured out the tea, saying, 'Help yourself to the cakes, they'll only go stale if you leave any.' Her hand brushed Regi's as she gave him his cup and she smiled into his eyes before turning away to serve her little brothers and sisters. He smiled back, thanking her, thinking how wonderfully green her eyes were, and absently put twice as much sweetening into his cup as usual.  
  
'I hear you tried on the seal of the Thain, Hilly,' he said, to make conversation.  
  
The lad looked up, speaking through a mouthful of cake.  
  
'Don't talk with your mouth full,' Rosa chided him. 'Your stomach wants to see the food more than the rest of us do.'  
  
The lad washed down his cake with a gulp of sweet, milky tea. 'I did,' he said. 'Is it really magic?'  
  
'Magic?' Regi asked. What sort of nonsense had Pippin filled the lad with?  
  
'Do people really have to do as you say if you're wearing it?'  
  
Regi nodded. 'O aye,' he said.  
  
Hilly sighed.  
  
Rosamunda laughed, and Regi was reminded of the ripples in a pond when you cast a stone on a still day. 'And what would you order, had you such a magic ring?' she said fondly.  
  
'I would order seedcake for tea,' the lad answered.  
  
There was a general laugh, and Rosa tousled the lad's head, saying, 'You don't need a ring for that, love, all you have to do is ask. We'll have seedcake tomorrow, will that do?'  
  
'That's the Thain's favourite, as well,' Regi said.  
  
'Why don't you bring him along, then?' Mardibold said unexpectedly. 'About time I met our Thain, after all.'  
  
'Perhaps he can find you a position as a healer in the Smials, Father,' Rosamunda said.  
  
Mardi snorted. 'Now whyever would I want that?' he asked. 'I hear the Thain never listens to the healers who are already there. Why would he want another to pay no mind to?' Even Regi chuckled at that, though he felt he might be a little disrespectful to do so, and he quickly wiped the smile from his face, mentally apologising to Pippin. He must keep the proper attitude of respect.  
  
Mardibold saw the look and redirected the conversation. 'Besides,' he said, 'I have plenty of patients here in Tuckborough who won't heed me already. There was one old gaffer...' and he launched into a story that soon had them all laughing.  
  
***  
  
The next day the Thain came to tea at the Tooks. Mardibold greeted him with all the dignity befitting his station, escorting him to the parlour, showing him to the best chair. Rosamunda poured out his tea, inquiring how he liked it (black and strong), and cutting him a generous slice of seedcake.  
  
He waited until all had been served, down to young Hilly, then took a bite. A grin spread over his face and he sighed happily. 'Ah, as good as my mother-in-love's,' he said. 'Diamond's mother makes the best seedcake I have ever tasted.'  
  
'And what of Mistress Diamond?' Mardibold asked.  
  
The Thain considered, nodding slowly, then said. 'Her seedcake is passable, I believe. A few more years of practice, perhaps. She just does not choose to make it often enough, you know.'  
  
Little Hilly nodded. 'Rosa doesn't, either.'  
  
'I shall have to issue an edict, I see,' the Thain said solemnly. 'Seedcake at least three times a week.'  
  
'Four would be better,' Hilly said.  
  
'I do believe you have the right of it, lad,' Pippin answered. 'Would you like to come and work for me?'  
  
'I do not think my father would let me,' Hilly said. 'He has too much work for me to do here.'  
  
'I cannot manage without the lad,' Mardi said with a fond smile.  
  
'Ah, well,' Pippin sighed. 'I suppose we will just have to make do. But it is a sore disappointment.' Regi shared an amused look with Rosamunda. He was glad to see that her first impression of the Thain seemed to be a favourable one.  
  
They chatted until the seedcake was gone, Rosa pressing a second helping on the Thain, though she noticed he was slow to eat it all, and then the Thain rose, bowing to Mardibold, taking Rosamunda's hand and bowing his head over it, thanking them all for their hospitality. 'You may stay if you wish, Regi,' he said. 'I've promised a story to Faramir and cannot tarry.'  
  
'No, no, I'll come along,' Regi said, shocked at the thought of the Thain riding back to the Smials without an escort, it just would not be proper.  
  
'Can I feed an apple to Socks?' Hilly asked at the door.  
  
'Certainly,' Pippin said. 'He'll be your friend for life if you do... or at least for the rest of the day. I'm afraid he expects a new apple each day. Very spoilt, you know.'  
  
'A moment, Regi,' Mardibold said, then turning to the Thain added, 'if you don't mind, Sir.'  
  
'I have a moment,' Pippin answered easily. 'We'll cut Sock's treat into small pieces to make it last longer. He likes it when I do that.' He and Hilly went out together.  
  
Mardibold waited until the two had gone out the gate and were greeting the pony. 'Regi,' Mardi said in an urgent undertone. 'The Thain's not well.'  
  
Regi looked at him in surprise. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'I've been a healer longer than you've been alive, lad. His breathing's not right, not even for one who's fought off the Old Gaffer's Friend*, and that cough...'  
  
'It's just a cold,' Regi said, worry beginning to stir within.  
  
'You take him back to the Smials, talk to Healer Woodruff. She's a good'un, I apprenticed under her. Tell her to take a listen to his chest and if she doesn't pop him into a bed and sit upon him to keep him there, then I'm an elf.'  
  
Regi looked at the short, fat, grizzled hobbit and shook his head. 'You're no elf,' he said.  
  
'You do as I say,' Mardi said. 'There'll be bad trouble if you don't.'  
  
Regi nodded. 'You're the healer,' he said.  
  
Mardi watched him walk to the gate, kept watching as the two mounted their ponies and turned back towards the Smials. 'There could be bad trouble, even if you do, I think,' he muttered to himself.  
  
'What was that, Father?' Rosamunda said, passing with a stack of plates.  
  
'Nothing, my love. Just talking to myself.'  
  
'It's getting to be a habit,' she chided.  
  
'Ah well, you don't have to start worrying unless I start answering back,' he said. 'Now come on. I'll help you with the dishes, if you'll sing me a song.'  
  
'There's a fair bargain,' she said, and her smile looked so like her mother's that his heart ached all over again, but he put on a bright smile of his own, and when she began a song, he added his harmony to it as they tackled the washing up together.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: *Old Gaffer's Friend, a Shire term for pneumonia, which carried off the elderly relatively painlessly and quickly 


	3. A Matter of Patience

**3. A Matter of Patience **  
  
Regi missed the next few teatimes at the Tooks'. When he did return, he sat down at the game table with Mardibold, played through the first game with such a lack of concentration that he was soundly trounced.   
  
Shaking his head at himself, he said, 'Let us try that again.' He forced himself to concentrate and nearly won the next game. While setting up the pieces again, he said, 'I have to thank you for your warning.'  
  
Mardi nodded, his own eyes on the board. 'I was right, then?'  
  
'Aye,' Regi said. He did not need to add any more, nor did Mardibold ask. He knew the harm it would do if word got out that the Thain was seriously ill. Tooks and Tooklanders were still not happy with the fact that he'd come out of foreign parts to lord it over them, and even though he seemed to be doing a good job, the sentiment was that the Thain ought to be someone like Reginard, who'd stayed his whole life in Tookland and knew what was what. If they could prove that Pippin's health kept him from being an effective Thain, they'd ask him to step down in favour of someone stronger, more suited to the position. Someone like Reginard.  
  
Mardibold took a moment to fill his pipe and light it. He wondered if he wanted his daughter married to a hobbit who might become Thain someday. It was quite a responsibility, a heavy burden to bear. Of course, he might be borrowing trouble. Reginard might never speak, might be content to visit each day, play a few games of Kings, enjoy tea, and return to the Smials alone. Then again, it never hurt to look ahead, not to the next move, but as many moves forward as one could imagine, in the game of life as well as in the game of Kings.  
  
Rosamunda spoke her customary greeting from the doorway to the study. 'Tea's going cold.' Mardi intercepted the look between the two and smiled to himself. He had a private wager with himself that Reginard would speak before summer's end.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Smials, Regi whistled on his way to the Thain's study to pick up a few loose ends. His whistle ended abruptly on seeing the Thain sitting at his desk. 'What are you doing up?' he said shortly.  
  
Pippin pulled one side of his mouth into a lopsided smile. 'I'm fine, Regi, it's just a cold,' he said. 'People are such fussbudgets. If I stayed in that bed a day longer, it would swallow me alive.'  
  
'You shouldn't be up,' Reginard countered. 'Woodruff said a week in bed, and she meant it.'  
  
'A week?' Pippin said innocently. 'Are you sure she said that?'  
  
Regi nodded firmly. 'That is what she said,' he affirmed. 'D'you want me to have her put it in writing?' He gave the Thain a keen glance. 'Where's Diamond?'  
  
Pippin shifted uncomfortably. 'She went down to Tuckborough, wanted to find a particular shade of wool, she said.'  
  
'And did she say you could get up?'  
  
'Well, she didn't say I couldn't,' Pippin said. 'Just who's in charge here, anyhow?'  
  
'Diamond. And Healer Woodruff,' Reginard said implacably. 'Do I have to escort you back to bed, or will you go quietly?'  
  
The Thain sighed. 'All right,' he said. 'Who am I to argue?' Regi snorted, but did not comment. He decided, on second thought, to escort Pippin back to his bed, seeing him into it and pulling the covers up over him for good measure.  
  
'Are you going to tell me a bedtime story?' Pippin asked wryly.  
  
'Hah,' Regi said. 'The way you're acting, you'll be blessed not to be sent to bed without supper.'  
  
'Bed without supper,' Pippin sighed. 'I can only hope...'  
  
'Now Pippin...' Regi began severely.  
  
'Don't you start with me, Regi, I get enough of it from Diamond, and Woodruff, and even Sandy.'  
  
'Sandy? I cannot believe it. That hobbitservant is so discreet he wouldn't even tell his own mother the time of day.'  
  
'He doesn't have to say anything, all he has to do is look down his nose at me and I am sufficiently quashed,' Pippin grumbled.  
  
'Good,' Regi said. 'You could use some quashing. Now stay in the bed.'  
  
'Bring me some papers to read, at least,' Pippin said. 'I think my brain is about to explode... no, rather, to dry up, fall into dust, and blow away in the wind.'  
  
Regi was silent for a moment, thinking, and listening. He did not hear the rasping in the Thain's breathing that had caused the Smials' healer to speak with a sharper tone than usual, but he did fancy he could still hear a slight wheeze.  
  
'And what about Socks?' Pippin said suddenly. 'If he doesn't get a daily outing, he'll kick out his stall.'  
  
'Ferdi's turned him loose in the pasture. He can run and play and kick out the air as much as he likes,' Regi said hastily, having visions of the Thain easing himself out the door and into the pre-dawn chill for a ride on the pony. 'I'll bring you some papers to read,' he conceded, 'if you will promise to stay in the bed.'  
  
The Thain did not exactly promise, but sighed instead. Regi resolved privately to speak with the healer.   
  
'Healer Woodruff said you'd be feeling better, and wanting to get up, but you shouldn't, you know.'  
  
'I am well, Reginard!' Pippin protested.  
  
'You _feel_ well. Whether you _are_ well is something for a healer to determine.'  
  
'You think a healer would know better than I do, myself?' Pippin said incredulously.  
  
Regi nodded firmly. 'I do. Healer Woodruff said if you got up too soon, not only might the cold come back, but it could invite the Old Gaffer's Friend along to take tea. Pippin,' he said, 'you're not a child any longer. We shouldn't have to sit on you to keep you abed.'  
  
'I'm told I'm a difficult patient,' Pippin mused.  
  
'Yes, I believe you have the right of it,' Regi agreed.  
  
'Why do they call it being a patient when it makes one feel so impatient?' Pippin asked the ceiling.  
  
'None of your nonsense, now, lad. Stay in the bed!'  
  
Pippin sighed. 'Yes, Auntie,' he said.  
  
'That's _Aunt_ Reginard, to you,' the other said, and left the room, allowing himself to chuckle only after he'd closed the door behind him.


	4. Healers' Consultation

Notes: ~VI~: I'm going to hold you to that promise, you know (of more wordy reviews, grin). Glad you're enjoying the story. The angst is going to get pretty heavy, I'm afraid. People who've read the "sister story" FireStorm will understand why. Also, I'm glad the summary cracked you up. I honestly could not think of a single thing to write in the summary... and yes, the Thain is sick. In my private bio, I have afflicted the poor lad with bad lungs since chapter (25?) of Jewels, where he comes down with a bad case of pneumonia. He continues bravely, in spite of bad lungs, right up until his miraculous healing in Rope (and i forget what chapter *that* was, we're way past that now, in Rope I mean). So anything of mine that you read, where Pippin is steward of Buckland, and all of his early years as Thain (FireStorm, Sparks, Down and Out, and the first part of Rope) will reflect his bad lungs. He doesn't let them get in his way, though, like a few other people I know IRL who face physical challenges.  
  
Jo: Nice to see you here! Yes, for those who missed the time clue, think on the picnic by the pool with the Thain's family, which took place the day before the wildfire broke out. Pippin says something about what fussbudgets people are, "every cough pneumonia and every sneeze a death knell" and Diamond thinks privately how worrisome the heavy cold of the previous month had been to her. Sparks just goes into a bit more detail of that cold.  
  
Dana: Yes, I loved that bit. I wonder if he even noticed his tea was too sweet?  
  
LadyJea: Thanks for letting me know about that literary term. "Dynamic". O, I feel so much more educated this day... LOL Much more fun than going back to college!  
  
FantasyFan: Ah, so you are new! Glad you joined in. Excellent insight into the changing/growing of Pippin's character, you hit the nail on the head. It can be disorienting to go back and read "Going, Going, Gone" after reading about "older Pippin"... he seems almost out of character, until you remember he's... what?... 20 years or so younger in "Going". People change over time, why not literary characters as well.  
  
Xena: Always nice to see one of your reviews. Yes, it is nice that Pippin doesn't let his social status go to his head (I'm thinking of his visit with the poor old gaffer in FireStorm), but in this case, he is not really slumming to take tea with Mardibold. This healer Took is really rather highly placed in the Took family, but chooses not to live in the Smials because he's tired of pretension and social-climbing relatives. Wanted to make something of his life. You'll see in a future chapter, he has enough status to sit at the head table with the Thain. Considering what a snob Regi is (been brought up to be one, poor dear), it is only fitting that Regi would court Mardi's daughter.  
  
My goodness, if I don't watch out the comments will be longer than the chapter! BTW, just to let you know, I will try to be updating in three stories daily (or at least every other day) this week: At the End of His Rope; Going, Going, Gone; and Striking Sparks. Just in case you don't get author updates, same boat I'm riding in. I have written way ahead in "Sparks" (chapter 10 is written, not proofed); "Going" is actually finished, I wrote it back in February, all 12 chapters; and "Rope" is outlined and writing itself fairly well at the rate of a chapter a day. So if all goes well, you should be able to feed your habit. (and mine. reviews, that is. black gold. what's the next line in the beverly hillbillies' song after "black gold"?)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4. Healers' Consultation  
  
'We'll have to trim off this flap of skin,' Mardi told his daughter. 'It'll die and dry up, anyhow, so we might as well get it out of the way now.' He suited words to action, with a sharp, 'Hold him still!' to the helpers at one point. 'We pull the two edges of the wound together, so... Now for the stitching...'  
  
Rosamunda held out the needle, already threaded. Mardibold looked at her thoughtfully. 'I think we'll let you do the stitchery,' he said.  
  
She looked at him, eyes questioning, but knew better than to express doubt in front of a patient. 'Yes, Father,' was all she said. Mardi added his firm grasp to the farmer's arm. 'Hold as still as you can, Tom,' he said.  
  
'O aye,' the other gasped, beads of sweat on his pale brow, but he made no further sound as the needle bit and the stitches were set.  
  
'There,' Rosa said involuntarily as she tied the last stitch and cut the thread. Everyone sighed with relief.  
  
'Off to bed with you now, Tom,' Mardi said, and to the farmer's wife he added, 'I want you to get him to drink as much water as you can get him to take. He bled overmuch, to my thinking.' To the farmer again, he said, 'You'll feel sick and shaky for a day or two, and it'll hurt like blazes. Don't be putting your hand through any more windows, now.'  
  
'I'll keep it in mind,' the farmer said. 'Thanks, Healer Mardibold. What do I owe you?'  
  
'A silver penny, if you have it. Two chickens'll do, if you haven't,' Mardi answered.  
  
'Young Tom,' said the farmer to his eldest, who was helping him to the bed, 'go and fetch two of the fattest hens.' He looked up at Mardi. 'You want 'em live, or dressed?'  
  
'Might as well dress them,' Mardi said. 'A dinner of roasted chicken would go well, I think.'  
  
Young Tom nodded as he left the room. There was time for a cup of tea with the farmer's wife while they waited, and then, wrapped-up chickens in hand, Mardi and Rosa set off back to Tuckborough.  
  
'Papa,' she said, as they walked the dusty road. 'Why do they say Pippin's not fit to be Thain?'  
  
'Who says that?' Mardi asked slowly, though he had a good idea. Of an evening, down at the Spotted Duck, talk ran high when the mugs ran low.  
  
'People,' she said.  
  
'...and don't call him Pippin, girl, it's not respectful,' he added.  
  
'Regi calls him that.'  
  
'Regi's his steward. Not many may call him "Pip", as when he were just a young lad, a farmer's son making mischief about Tuckborough. You call him "Thain Peregrin" and you won't go wrong.' He was silent for a few steps, then stopped. What he had to say was better said while they were still surrounded by fields, no hobbits in sight at the moment, before they got back to the town.  
  
'Saying he's "not fit" means a lot of different things to different people, lass,' he said. 'Some talk about how he's been off to foreign parts, corrupted by outlanders. Men are not to be trusted; remember how our folk used to hide from them, in the tales told of time long agone? Even now the King's issued an edict to keep Men out of the Shire. And dwarves are greedy and grasping, and elves... well, they're so far beyond us that most folk are a bit afraid of them, if they even see them at all. And wizards, now... 'tis said that all they bring is trouble.'  
  
'Are there any wizards left in Middle-earth?' she asked.  
  
Her father scratched his head. 'Well, now,' he said, 'I dunno. There might be. I only heard of Saruman blowing away in a puff of dust, and Gandalf sailing off with the elves. There might have been more, but I haven't heard tell of any being seen in Tookland.'  
  
'But he's done only good for the people,' she protested. ' "Corrupted"... that means ruined, doesn't it? Spoilt?'  
  
'Aye, lass. And some say he's been spoilt, and mean it entirely different. Raised an only son amongst a flock of girls, petted and given his own way... he was a willful child, and Paladin had no idea how to manage him.'  
  
'Regi said Paladin was harsh.'  
  
'He were, child. He spoilt and raged by turns, near ruint the lad before Master of Buckland stepped in and took him off, like a farmer picking up a stray pup.'  
  
'And that's another reason he's unfit,' Rosamunda said. '...because he's lived so much in Buckland and not in Tookland.'  
  
'You have the right of it, daughter.'  
  
'Is Buckland so different then?' Rosa asked. She had never been more than ten miles from Tuckborough in her life.  
  
'To hear the Tooks talk, you would think so,' Mardibold said. He'd travelled all the way to Michel Delving once, never to Buckland, he had to admit. 'But hobbits are hobbits wherever you go. I'd think there's not much difference.' He sighed. 'But there's another way of being "unfit",' he added.  
  
'And what is that?'  
  
'The Thain is not well, lass,' he said, trusting her healer's training to interpret his words. 'He had a bad bout with the Old Gaffer's Friend a few years back, and it near to tore out his lungs.' He held her gaze. 'Have you never noticed how he takes only half breaths?'  
  
'No,' she said slowly, 'but...'  
  
'It'll come in time. You're still learning,' he said. 'When you've been a healer as long as I have, you'll notice such things without even thinking.' He was silent. 'He has to take care,' he continued at last. 'Dust, smoke, a simple cold... and Tookland would be confirming Reginard as Thain.' He wanted to ask her how she'd feel about being married to the Thain, but as Regi had not yet spoken, he held his tongue.  
  
'But he's a good Thain,' Rosamunda said stubbornly. 'Anybody with eyes can see that. He's done much good in just a few short months...'  
  
'Aye, lass, and anytime you hear different, you make sure to correct the speaker,' her father said. 'Come now, these chickens won't roast themselves. Let's take ourselves off home.' They recommenced walking along the dusty road. 


	5. A LongAwaited Proposal

~VI~ Nicely lengthy review, I devoured every bite. I write as obsessively as I used to read; since February I have turned out between one and three chapters a day, and if I don't I get twitchy. You are writing a book????? You are a real-live author???? O my. I am overwhelmed. Wish I could do such a thing, but I seem to be stuck in Middle-earth and that belongs to somebody else. Glad you haven't given up on my other stories, you'll find they all hang pretty much together (except the ones labeled AU, but they still try to be true to the characters as I see them)  
  
Xena and Dana: I put this note in the wrong story, thus confusing myriad readers (okay, maybe a bare half dozen, whew, I feel better)... so here it is, where it belongs... Texas Tea? Really? Ah, well, that falls upon the ear better than the crazy- mixed up lyrics in my brain. Oil, that is. Black Gold. Movie Stars. (no no no no no, that cannot be right! Mixing two verses up! Imagining movie stars covered with bubbling crude, now. Well, from the tone of some of the movies that are out these days, it might not be so far from the truth...)  
  
LadyJea: Would you believe, I dig this stuff up out of my subconscious? Shhhh, don't tell the men in their nice white coats or they'll be coming to take me away, haha. (anybody old enough to recognize *that* quote?) And "quash" is a lovely word. I don't know just where it popped out from, but it fit nicely into the conversation. Must be one of those Scrabble (TM) words Dh is always springing on me (ok, I get 72 points for that word... what? you've got xdfhggs? Hah. Good luck making a word from that!)  
  
Jo: Nice to see you here! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dana: Stay in the bed! (Pippin said reflectively, "And why do they call it a cold when you feel so miserably hot?" "None of your nonsense, now, lad,' Regi said sternly. 'Stay in the bed!' --dialogue from upcoming chapter in one of these stories, I forget which.)  
  
To all... Auntie Regi cracks me up, too. I want to write a story where Pippin is nagging at HIM to stay in the bed!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5. A Long-Awaited Proposal  
  
'What are you thinking about, my love?' Diamond said, bending to plant a kiss as she picked up Pippin's breakfast tray.  
  
'About how easy it is to neglect one's duties,' he said, looking up with a smile.  
  
'Anyone in particular?' Diamond asked.  
  
'Yes, my steward.'  
  
Regi looked up. 'What have I done now?' he said.  
  
'It's what you haven't done,' the Thain chided him. 'I wanted that report on crop readiness yesterday. You've been spending all your time watching those engineers again, haven't you?'  
  
'Well, you wanted a report on how they were working with that black powder they brought back from Buckland,' Regi said.  
  
'And how long does it take to talk to them and write out what they tell you?' Pippin asked.  
  
'I needed to watch a bit, get a better idea of what they were talking about,' the steward defended himself.  
  
Pippin smiled. He'd been fascinated with the black powder, himself, when he'd been steward of Buckland and the King had sent Merry information on the stuff. Gandalf had given the King the secret of the powder before passing over the Sea, that fireworks should not disappear from Middle-earth with him. The King had thought that the peaceable hobbits could be trusted with the secret, and that the stuff might come in handy in their excavations. Though dwarves were diggers as well as hobbits, they were a shade too aggressive to be given the powder, the King had decided, and they might scorn its use in any event, considering the care they took plying their hammers in the crystal caves.  
  
Funny how the stuff burned with a quick hot flame in the open air, but cage it, put it in a box, and it exploded violently. Doderic had experimented, and Pippin had stolen time from his duties as steward to watch as often as he could. It was dangerous stuff, but then so many useful things were dangerous. Take a knife, for example. You could carve a toy for a wee hobbit, or cut your meat, or stick yourself seriously enough to need a healer. And fire could keep you warm, or cook your food, or light your pipe, or burn the life out of you were you to treat it casually.  
  
'So has anyone blown himself to pieces yet?' the Thain enquired.  
  
'You know Aldebrand is more careful than that. And Everard seems to have a real gift.'  
  
'With his explosive temper, he ought to feel right at home with the stuff,' Pippin answered. 'Now let's get to work. Time is wasting, and teatime will be here before you know it.' He looked up at Diamond. 'What are we having for tea this day?' he asked.  
  
'It's such a lovely day, I thought we'd take Faramir on a picnic,' she answered.  
  
'Lovely,' he said. 'We can go to the little pool and teach the lad to swim.'  
  
'Swim!' Reginard said, alarmed.  
  
'O aye,' the Thain said, eyeing his steward with amusement. 'Every Brandybuck knows how to swim, you know. Should we let them get ahead of the Tooks?' He looked back down at the stack of papers before him. 'Let's get to business, you know I won't work past teatime.'  
  
'Yes, Sir,' Regi answered. That was one custom of old Thain Paladin's that his son had chosen to continue. Reginard rather enjoyed having the afternoons free, himself. There was a certain lass in Tuckborough whose family he'd been taking tea with, now, and he'd beaten her father at Kings several times in the past week. He figured he'd soften him up a bit more, let him win a few games, then ask him for his daughter's hand. Autumn, when the leaves turned to gold and scarlet flame, was a fine time for a wedding...  
  
***  
  
'Swim!' Rosamunda said, alarmed.  
  
'Swim!' Hilly shouted in excitement, along with two brothers slightly older than himself. 'O what fun! Can we learn too?'  
  
'*May* we learn, too,' Rosa said absently.  
  
'May we learn, too?' Hilly demanded.  
  
'*May we *please* learn, too,' Rosa corrected.  
  
'May we please learn, too?' Hilly persisted.  
  
'No!' his sister answered. 'I cannot imagine such a thing.'  
  
' 'Tis a shallow pool,' Regi put in, 'and the Thain knows how to swim already, so young Faramir's in no danger, it seems.'  
  
'It might be a good idea at that,' Mardibold mused, to be answered by a horrified look from his daughter. 'It'd be a good skill to have, should one fall into a brimming ditch during the wet months.'  
  
'If people stayed properly at home during the wet months, there'd be no need to learn such a thing,' Rosa said hotly, then coloured and dropped her eyes. Regi smiled. It was good to know the lass had a temper, ahead of time. He put down his teacup. 'Mardi, would you care to share a pipe?' he said.  
  
'Indeed,' came the answer. 'A pipe would go well after that fine meal.'  
  
'Rosa's a good cook, indeed, though I understand her sister Lilianora made the pudding,' Regi said.  
  
'That she did,' Rosa affirmed, smiling at her younger sister. 'And a fine job she made of it, too. We ate it all up!'  
  
Regi and Mardi got up from the table and walked out to the back garden, filling their pipes, lighting them, smoking in silence for a bit while the sounds of singing, laughter, and washing up drifted through the kitchen windows.  
  
At last, Regi spoke. 'I hear Rosa's a fine helper to you.'  
  
'Aye,' her father said, then sucked on his pipe to get a good draught going. 'She not only runs the house, but she's becoming a fine healer as well.'  
  
'Makes it hard to ask,' Regi said. Mardi waited in silence, knowing what was coming. '...but I can wait no longer, Mardibold. You've raised a fine daughter,' he said. 'I'd like to ask for her hand, if you can spare her.'  
  
'No father can spare his daughter,' Mardi answered quietly. 'But we must make do.' He sighed. 'Kittens grow up, and so do daughters.' He smiled. 'She's been in training all her life to become a wife, learning to keep a home at her mother's knee and cuddling the babes when she was scarcely more than a babe herself.'  
  
'And a healer in the bargain,' Regi said.  
  
The father gave him a sharp glance. 'You won't keep her in the kitchen, then?' he asked.  
  
Regi looked surprised. 'Why would I do that?' he said.  
  
Mardibold sucked on his pipe, then took it out and said, 'Some would, is all.'  
  
'She would have to come live in the Smials,' Regi went on.  
  
Mardi nodded. 'Aye, I know. Been avoiding the Smials all my life, the Tooks who live there seem to think themselves higher than those who choose to live elsewhere, but now it looks as if it'll be hard to avoid.'  
  
'Ah, well,' Regi said. 'Pippin and Diamond have shown them a thing or two. They're not quite as cocksure as they used to be.'  
  
Mardibold snorted. 'Could have fooled me,' he said. 'They could still use being taken down a peg or two.'  
  
'O always,' Regi said. 'But Pippin will keep chipping away. He'll wear them down. He's nothing if not persistent.' 


	6. Standing Up for the Steward

Quick Comment... ~VI~ and others have commented on the old-fashioned views in my stories. I am trying very hard to remain as true to the original as possible, and have done much thinking on the background and what undergirds, though is not shown in Professor Tolkien's writings. He was born in the 1800s, imagine that! In those days, amongst the upper classes, a woman's place was definitely in the home, with a few exceptions such as midwives (and realistically, how many "high-born" women became midwives? Not many, I think.), and so Mardi and Regi are remarkably enlightened in this respect; Rosa will not have to "quit her job" when she gets married! (I remember reading in astonishment in the "Little House" books that Caroline Ingalls didn't want her daughters to work in the fields, because that was something only foreigners did.)  
  
Girls, for the most part, in families where the parents cared deeply for their children and had great hopes for their children's future, were sheltered and heavily chaperoned. ("Boys will be boys, but not with *my* daughters!") There were, of course, exceptions, but since Tolkien's hobbit heroes all seem to have been well-brought up, my stories will reflect this "genteel" view of things. (Sheesh, that sounds so egotistical. "My stories"! The idea is still so new to me, it doesn't sound... real, somehow.) There is something to be said for this old fashioned view... bet they didn't have very many teen pregnancies in those days... Raising children is such hard work, I cannot imagine having to start out so young...  
  
Someone else commented on the number of miscarriages and deaths in childbirth. Well, such is life. Heard a lot of horror stories after a miscarriage, and a lot more after an emergency C-section. You'd be amazed...  
  
***  
  
Angst Warning: Breakers Ahead. Continuing threat of angst for the foreseeable future. Keep hoping for the dark cloud's silver lining, every storm ends eventually....  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6. Standing Up for the Steward  
  
'Congratulations!' Pippin said, slapping Reginard on the back. 'I thought you'd never get around to asking.' He topped off the glasses from the pitcher of ale, lifted his own glass, and said, 'To the happy couple!' He and Ferdi drank, while Regi cleared his throat, stared into his glass, and then smiled.  
  
'When's the date?' Pippin asked.  
  
'In the fall, when harvest is done. We thought it might be nice to celebrate during the harvest festival, as a matter of fact.'  
  
'Good timing,' the Thain agreed. 'And will you want me to do the honours? Or the Mayor?'  
  
'That was something I wanted to talk to you about,' Reginard said. 'I was going to ask Mayor Samwise to do the honours.'  
  
Pippin's smile deflated slightly, so slightly that only one who knew him as well as his steward was coming to know him might notice. 'You'll be busy, you see...' Regi said hastily.  
  
'Busy?' Pippin asked.  
  
'Aye. You see... I wanted to ask you to stand up with me,' Regi explained.  
  
'What about Ev'ard? What would he think?' Pippin asked.  
  
'Well, you see, he'll be a bit busy, as well,' Regi said, and Ferdibrand chuckled.  
  
'What is it?' Pippin said, fighting annoyance. He did not like to feel he was lacking information.  
  
'He'll be marrying at the same time,' Ferdi said, and guffawed at the look on the Thain's face.  
  
'And Ferdi here,' Regi said with a stern look at his cousin, 'will be standing up with him.'  
  
'Ev'ard's marrying?' Pippin said. This was the first he'd heard of it.  
  
'Aye, he's been that quiet about his courting,' Regi answered. 'It's no wonder we didn't hear about it... the lass is a Brandybuck.'  
  
Pippin nodded as understanding dawned. Everard had met his love whilst in Buckland learning about the secrets of the black powder.  
  
'They had quite a courtship,' Ferdi said. 'I believe a tree or two gave their lives to support the correspondence, and a barrelful of ink seems to have gone missing.'  
  
Changing the subject, Reginard said, 'How was the picnic?'  
  
The Thain smiled. 'It was a beautiful day for a picnic.'  
  
'Did Faramir learn to swim?' Regi asked. He noticed Ferdibrand suppress a shudder.  
  
'He's half fish already,' Pippin said, 'so there was very little learning involved. Most of my task was to haul him out of the water, like any good fisherman, before he caught his death.'  
  
'Cold pool on a hot day sounds refreshing,' Regi said. 'Might be tempted to try it myself sometime.'  
  
'Come along with us on the morrow,' Pippin said. 'It was such great fun we thought we'd try it again.'  
  
'Sorry,' Regi shook his head with a smile. 'I've a previous engagement.'  
  
'Ah, yes,' the Thain said wisely. 'I can imagine. How about you, Ferdi?'  
  
Ferdi cast a helpless look at the steward. *Do I have to do this kind of thing?* he seemed to be asking.  
  
Regi gave a firm nod. It would be good for Ferdi to plunge into an icy pool. Might cool some of that hot air of his. 'You ought to go, Ferdi,' he said. 'You know the Thain is supposed to have an escort whenever he goes out of the Smials.'  
  
Pippin laughed. 'And why is that?' he asked. 'Is it to keep him from running away?'  
  
'Might be something like that,' Regi said. He knew one thing for sure, he never wished to be Thain. Steward was about as far as he ever wanted to go.  
  
However, by the next afternoon, there was no thought of teatime delights, neither sipping tea and making wedding plans, nor splashing in a refreshing pool on a hot summer's day. On the next afternoon, a wildfire had broken out just east of Tookbank and was threatening to burn all the way to Tuckborough and beyond.  
  
Reginard thrust through the doorway without knocking. 'Mardi!' he shouted. 'Rosa! Telly! Lili!'  
  
Rosa came from the kitchen, hands in a towel, Lili and another sister behind her. 'What is it?' she asked.  
  
'Where's your father?' Reginard demanded.  
  
'In the back garden, I think,' Lili said. 'I'll fetch him,' but there was no need, for Mardibold himself had heard and came in from the garden, wiping his feet, but ready to hear whatever had brought Reginard shouting into his home.  
  
'You've got to get yourselves to the Smials at once,' Regi said tersely. 'A wildfire's on the way; we don't know if we can stop it in time.' He caught at Rosa's arm as she started for the bedrooms. 'No,' he said, 'there's no time.' He looked to Mardi. 'Take your healer's kit with you,' he said, 'but nothing else.'  
  
'Right,' Mardi said. 'Do you want me to go to the Smials, or to the fire?' Rosa gasped.  
  
Reginard squeezed her arm reassuringly. 'All the healers from the Smials are on the fire lines already,' he said. 'It might be a good idea for you to go to the Smials in case a healer should be needed there.' He paused. 'Turn your animals loose,' he added. 'They stand a better chance, running ahead of the fire, than in a byre burning down around their heads.'  
  
'Right,' Mardi nodded. 'We'll be right along. I take it you've other folk to be rousting out. Rosa, you gather the children whilst I get my kit. Lili, you and Telly loose all the animals and meet the others in the front garden.' Regi gave Rosamunda's arm a last squeeze and was gone.  
  
The streets of Tuckborough were a pandemonium of hobbits and animals. The animals were turned away at the entrance to the Smials, and stable lads from the Thain's stables were using ropes to drive them back down the road through Tuckborough and out of the town.  
  
'But this is my prize pony,' a hobbit was arguing as Mardibold's family reached the Smials. 'You've got to let me take him in.'  
  
'Sorry,' a grim-faced Took said. 'Hobbits are more important than animals. Set him loose; if he's as fast as you say he'll outrun the flames.' The Took wrested the rope from the pony's owner, pulled the halter from the pony's head and gave it a sharp slap. 'Hiya!' he shouted. 'Off with you then!' and before the owner could grab at the beast it was gone. The Took turned back to say, 'Inside with you now, can't you smell the smoke? The fire's coming on fast!'  
  
Tooks from the Smials were herding the townspeople in through every entrance at top speed. 'Head as far back as you can!' they shouted. 'Make room for more! Hurry! Fire's coming!' Hobbits murmured, babes screamed, soft sobs were heard from some of the hobbit lasses as they crowded into the Smials. Mardi caught a look at Rosa's haunted face, and wondered where Regi was now. Was he still in the town, hauling hobbits out of their homes as the sparks blew down onto the thatched roofs around them? Would he get out in time, before Tuckborough became an inferno?  
  
Mardibold noticed that most of the hobbits being herded into the Smials were old gaffers and gammers, mothers with children, and lasses. The able- bodied and older lads were being sent to the fire lines. He wished he could go as well, but he'd promised Regi to stay at the Smials in case of an emergency there. He wondered if Regi had pressed that argument upon him to keep him safe for Rosa's sake.  
  
The shoving had stopped, there was a series of hollow-sounding booms as the great doors at each entrance were shut, and the hobbits began to settle themselves on the floor to wait. Some adults were sobbing softly, and small children cried in fear and confusion. Rosa hummed beside him, then lifted her voice in a song. Mardi gave her hand a squeeze and joined in. Soon, more voices joined, singing softly, and when the song ended, another began. It was a way to pass the time. 


	7. Smoke Damage

Chapter 7. Smoke Damage  
  
The smell of smoke inside the Smials grew stronger, though the air remained breathable. Mardibold glumly considered what they'd find when they emerged... smoking ruins, most likely. He wondered if any of their animals would survive, or if the fire would catch them as they ran in panic before the flames.  
  
After an eternity of waiting, they heard the clang of bolts being shot back, and the smell of smoke grew as one of the great doors was eased open. A harsh voice called, and Mardi thought he recognised the voice of the Took at the door, the one who had refused entry to the prize pony. The voice sounded rougher than before, coarsened by smoke, his healer's training told him.  
  
'A healer!' the voice was rasping. 'Is there a healer in the Smials?'  
  
Mardi struggled to his feet, shouting, 'Here!' He put down a hand to Rosamunda and pulled her up beside him. 'Lilianora and Telibold, you two watch over the children,' he instructed. Receiving their nods, he and Rosa struggled through the packed-in hobbits towards the entrance. Thankfully they had been amongst the last to come to the refuge of the Smials.  
  
The Took started to speak, then doubled over, coughing violently. Here was his first patient, then, but no, the other thrust him away and forced himself upright. 'In the courtyard,' he gasped. 'I am well.' He coughed again, belying his words, but managed to say, 'You are needed in the courtyard. Hurry.'  
  
Passing out of the Smials, through a haze of smoke, they saw a pony standing in the courtyard, head drooping, flanks heaving, and then he heard the pony coughing, a sound he'd never heard before. Hobbits stood around, several trying to ease the pony, others gathered about a hunched figure on the ground. Coming closer, Mardibold saw that the hobbit was holding another in his lap, head bent over, arms encircling the limp figure, holding tight.  
  
'What have we here?' he asked, reaching the group. The hunched-over hobbit raised his head, and Mardi recognised, to his shock, Ferdibrand Took, all arrogance gone, face smoke-blackened and streaked with tears.  
  
'Please,' the other whispered. 'Please.'  
  
Mardibold knelt beside him, gently prying his arms away. 'Let me take a look, lad,' he said. He turned the limp figure towards himself, and got his second shock. Ferdi was holding the Thain, face pale and slack under the smoke-smudges.  
  
'Please,' Ferdi said again. He seemed to be in shock, and Mardi looked to his daughter.  
  
Rosa immediately said, 'We need water, here, cups for drinking and cloths for wiping.' One of the Tooks nodded and left the group.  
  
'Let me take a look, lad,' Mardi said again.  
  
Ferdi shook his head. 'Too late,' he whispered. 'Too late. We rode like the wind, but the smoke caught us anyway.' He coughed, and could not speak further.  
  
'It's not too late. I do not know how it is, but he's breathing, somehow, not much, but while there's breath, there's life.'  
  
The water was brought, and Rosa held a cup to Ferdi's lips, urging him to drink. Mardi dipped a cloth in a basin and carefully wiped the Thain's face, noting the black smudges around the nostrils that told of smoke in the lungs.  
  
'Is there any clear air inside the Smials?' he asked. 'A closed-off room, perhaps? We've got to get him out of this smoke.'  
  
A Took nodded. 'The Thain's personal apartments were kept closed off,' he said. 'We can take him there.'  
  
'Good,' Mardi nodded. 'We'll get him into his bed at the same time. I'm going to need boiling water, basins, and a large blanket when I get him there.'  
  
'Right,' the same Took said. They carefully lifted the Thain and bore him into the Smials, past the thinning crowd of bewildered hobbits who were emerging into the smoky courtyard.  
  
'Stay here!' one of the Tooks was bellowing. 'The fire is out, we hear, but we want to be sure before we send anyone off home again!'  
  
Working quickly, they stripped away the Thain's clothing outside the bedroom door, then bore him to the bed. 'Close the door!' Mardi said sharply. 'Keep the air here as clear as we can!' Mardibold was relieved to find no burns on the body, that was a mercy, at least. They soon had Pippin propped up in the bed, the smell of smoke still faintly coming from him. Mardi took a crock from his bag. 'Where's that boiling water?' he demanded.  
  
A steaming kettle was brought from the next room, for he had not allowed a fire to be kindled on the hearth in this one. He put a generous handful of ointment into the basin, sat himself on the bed, practically in the Thain's lap, said, 'Drape that blanket over us both!' He lifted the blanket slightly when they were completely covered. 'Now pour the water into the basin.' As soon as that was done, he disappeared under the blanket again, holding the basin with its aromatic steam before the face of the Thain. 'Breathe, lad,' he said softly. 'Keep breathing now. This will help open things up a bit.'  
  
He called out again from beneath the blanket. 'Keep a kettle boiling!'  
  
'One is, already,' an answer came. 'We're just putting another on.'  
  
'Good!' he said. 'I'll be needing another basin and more water soon enough.'  
  
He kept renewing the aromatic steam until he thought he saw the Thain's breathing ease, just a bit, then lifted off the blanket. No use smothering his patient, after all. He saw the Thain's wife, standing silently, hands wrung together and tears on her cheeks, though she made no sound.  
  
'He's still with us, Mistress,' he said. 'I do not know quite how, with the lungs he's got, but he's fighting.'  
  
She nodded, trying to smile. 'He's a fighter,' she whispered.  
  
Mardibold looked to the group of grim-faced hobbits hovering by the door. 'If you can find her, go and fetch Healer Woodruff,' he said.  
  
'She's at the fire break on the ridge,' one of them said.  
  
'Well, then, send for her at once,' Mardi barked. 'She's forgot more about healing than I've learned in my entire lifetime.' He looked to the Thain. 'We're going to need all the weapons we can bring to hand, for the battle that's before us.' He looked up again. 'O and find the steward...'  
  
'He's here,' Regi said, pushing himself forward.  
  
'Good,' Mardi said, not showing his relief. 'Now close the door!' he ordered. 


	8. Son of the Thain

Chapter 8. Son of the Thain  
  
Healer Woodruff entered the room, scrubbing at her face with her fingers, leaving streaks of soot when she dropped her hands. Her greying hair had come loose from its hairpins, cascading wildly down her back, and she'd torn her skirts somehow.  
  
Mardi told her all that had been done, and she nodded, taking the Thain's wrist between her fingers, placing her ear against his chest to listen to his lungs, straightening up wearily.  
  
'The steam has helped some, I think,' she said. 'I will stay with him now. You go on out to the courtyard, they're bringing people down from the fire lines now, burned, or breathed smoke, or both.' Mardibold nodded, took up his bag, and left the room.  
  
Outside, smoke still hung in the air, and a growing number of hobbits were being carried into the courtyard and laid upon the stones. Mardi could see healers and other hobbits going from body to body, his Rosa among them, rendering aid, cutting away clothing, washing wounds, smearing honey on burns, giving cups of cold water, and washing away the soot from pain- wracked faces.  
  
Only the injured remained; the able-bodied left as soon as they deposited their burdens, to return to the fire lines to collect more injured, or to help beat out hot spots that still flared. Mardi took a deep breath of smoke-tainted air and hurried to join the work.  
  
Inside the Smials, Woodruff gave orders to light candles and place bowls of vinegar everywhere to absorb smoke, then turned her attention back to the Thain.  
  
Reginard watched helplessly, cursing to himself. He should have overruled the Thain, he should have been on the fire lines himself, had Pippin directing the emptying of Tuckborough and watching from the top of the Smials... but how does one overrule a ruler? Besides, he said to himself, even so Pippin would not have been safe from the smoke; great clouds had rolled eastward from the fire, to the very streets of Tuckborough and the courtyard of the Great Smials.  
  
Woodruff looked up to see him. 'Out you go,' she said abruptly. 'You've other work to do, I'm sure.' He nodded; she had the right of it. Thoughts tumbled in his mind, thoughts of what needed doing, dispelling the last of his shock. His last glimpse as he left the room was of Diamond sinking into the chair by the bed, taking her husband's hand.  
  
There was work in plenty to be done, taking reports from the fire lines, counting the wounded, issuing orders to begin rounding up the scattered animals, taking descriptions of missing animals from worried hobbits, arranging for the great room to be scrubbed clean in time to serve late supper, setting up a roster for firewatch, for they'd have to keep an eye on the burned-over areas for some days, making sure the fire did not come to new life. Regi was kept busy collaring Tooks to oversee all these details.  
  
He'd just sent the last one off and was in search of a bite to eat and a drink to wash the taste of smoke from his mouth, when a cousin found him. 'Regi, it's Faramir,' he said urgently.  
  
'Has something happened to the lad?' Reginard demanded.  
  
'Och, no,' the other was quick to reassure, 'it's not like that, more like his nurse is at her wits' end, the lad won't talk, won't eat, she doesn't know what to do. She asked if you might talk to him.'  
  
'Where is he?' Regi said.  
  
'In his room, of course. Will you come?'  
  
'Aye,' Regi breathed. 'Do me a favour, will you Fredi? Bring some food and drink there, for me as well as for the lad.' The other nodded, and the twain parted ways.  
  
Regi knocked softly at the door, hearing the nurse's 'Come!' He pushed the door open, to see Faramir sitting on his bed, face pale, eyes enormous, nurse hovering next to him. 'Farry,' she said, 'The steward's here to see you.' The eyes looked at him, and then away.  
  
'Leave us,' Regi said. 'Go and get yourself something to eat.' She nodded in relief, gave the lad a quick hug, whispered she'd be back soon, and left the room.  
  
Regi sat down next to the lad, at a loss for words. Farry seemed to be staring into a great void. 'Well,' Regi said.  
  
The eyes turned to him, somehow too wise and too old for a lad who'd just celebrated five years. 'Is it done?' Faramir asked.  
  
'The fire's out, for the most part,' Regi answered cautiously.  
  
Faramir's eyes pierced him, full of questions that the lad dreaded to ask. With difficulty, the lad said, 'Is he dead, then?'  
  
'No one's dead that I know of,' Regi said. 'I haven't heard all the reports, yet.' The lad nodded and looked away again, still taut, waiting. Suddenly, Regi understood. 'Your Da,' he breathed. The lad looked to him again, dread plain in his eyes now. 'He's breathing lad. While there's breath, there's life.'  
  
The lad nodded and looked away. 'Lungs,' he said. 'That's what you use to breathe with...?' as if he weren't quite sure.  
  
'Aye, lad,' Regi said.  
  
'The Brandybucks... I heard them talking, when they didn't know I was there,' the lad said softly. 'They said he'd die young, because of his lungs.' Regi sat riveted in shock. The eyes turned back to him and Faramir continued. 'Is this the time? Will he die now?'  
  
'I don't know, lad,' Regi answered, shaken. He cursed those careless Brandybucks, whoever they'd been, gossiping in the child's hearing that way.  
  
Faramir nodded, and his eyes regained their inward look as he turned away again. 'I'll wait,' he said. Regi tried to put an arm around him, to give him a reassuring hug, but the tiny lad remained stiff and unresponsive.  
  
'Farry,' he said softly. 'Try to sleep now. This isn't helping your Da.'  
  
Faramir shook his head. 'I'll wait,' he repeated, and Regi could hear the steel he'd inherited from his father in his young voice. 


	9. Late Supper, Early Morn

Chapter 9. Late Supper, Early Morn  
  
The great room had been scrubbed clean of all reminders that animals from the Smials stables, barns, and byres had been given refuge there, and now the Tooks of the Great Smials sat down to late supper. As the Tooks entered the room, each looked fearfully at the head table, where places were set for the Thain and his family, all empty, of course. If the Thain were dead, the ring that was his seal and signet would repose in the center of his empty plate. Each hobbit breathed a sigh of relief to see the absence of the ring, and went on to his or her place.  
  
The usual boisterous talk was replaced by subdued conversation, hobbits comparing notes with others who had been in other places during the fire, and hobbits who'd been together going over the events of the day.  
  
Everard sat next to Ferdibrand, forcing himself to eat, though he wasn't really hungry, listening to the quiet talk around him. Ferdi sat in silence, neither talking nor eating, not responding to any talk directed at him. The other Tooks let him be.  
  
Halfway through the meal, Everard saw Reginard come in and take his place next to the Thain's. He breathed a sigh of relief to see his brother safe and sound; he'd heard that Regi was directing things, bringing order back out of the chaos, but hadn't actually laid eyes on him until just now.  
  
A Took cousin across the table from them said, 'That was good work, Ev'ard.'  
  
'Thanks,' Everard said absently.  
  
'Good thinking,' the other went on, 'that black powder of yours saved us, I warrant.' Others were nodding.  
  
'Wasn't my black powder,' Everard replied. 'Came from Buckland, you know.'  
  
The other snorted. 'Buckland!'  
  
'Be fair, Thorigrim. Truth is, the powder came from Buckland. The idea to bring it to Tookland was the Thain's. So I suppose you could call it "his" powder.'  
  
'O aye,' the other said. 'But 'twas your idea to use it.'  
  
'The only reason I had the idea to use it was because I'd learned to use it. The reason I'd learned to use it, and the powder was there to be used in the first place, is because the Thain thought it might be good to borrow an idea from Buckland for a change. Give the credit where it's due.'  
  
The other nodded and took another bite of his supper, chewing without enthusiasm, though there was nothing wrong with the food. The cooks had taken more pains than usual, as a matter of fact, knowing the import of food to soothing the low spirits of worn and weary hobbits.  
  
'He shouldn't have been there,' Ferdi said under his breath.  
  
Everard turned to him. 'What did you say?' he asked quietly.  
  
Ferdi said again, 'He shouldn't have been there. He shouldn't have been at the fire. Why did Regi let him go?'  
  
Everard answered, 'Because Pippin's Thain, and you don't exactly tell the Thain what to do.'  
  
'But he shouldn't have been there!' Ferdi nearly shouted. 'Why did he have to be there?' The hobbits around them fell quiet.  
  
Everard sighed. He had to shock Ferdi out of this mood. 'He was there...' he began quietly, then his voice rose, '...because he was DAFT!' He took in Ferdi's expression with satisfaction; the other was awake, no longer sunk deep within himself but reacting to his cousin's words with indignation, anger. Everard went on. 'He could have stayed, safe in his study, safe in the Smials, with all the doors closed, whilst the fire raged right over Tuckborough and on to the Brandywine. He could have stayed safe...' He fixed Ferdi with his gaze, and let himself deflate. 'But he didn't. Why didn't he? ...because the people are more important than the Thain. ...because the Thain swore an oath to protect the people. ...because,' and he put a sympathetic hand on Ferdi's shoulder, 'because he had to be there, Ferdi. He had no choice.' Hobbits around them were nodding quietly.  
  
'He wasn't daft,' Ferdi said.  
  
'No, lad, of course he wasn't,' Everard replied. 'I just said that to get you to listen.'  
  
'I should have got him out of there sooner,' Ferdi went on.  
  
'He would have stayed to see the fire break do its work,' Thorigrim countered. 'He had to know if it worked or if it didn't work, so that he would know the next move to be made.'  
  
'You did all you could, Ferdi,' Everard soothed. 'You rode down from the ridge to warn us in the woods. You were the first to see that Pippin was in trouble. You got him out of there as quick as the pony could take you and him. You did all you could,' he finished.  
  
'At least you didn't leave him to face the flames alone this time,' Thorigrim spoke up. Ferdibrand flinched but didn't answer, and Everard quelled Thorigrim with a look. They finished their meal in silence.  
  
Mardibold rose from his place at the head table, there by right of his family's standing amongst the Tooks, and put a hand on Ferdi's shoulder. 'Don't give him up quite yet,' he said quietly. 'He's fighting.' Ferdi nodded, then put his hands over his face and wept. The other Tooks studiously paid him no mind, and Mardi nodded to Everard. 'Get him to his bed,' he said. 'I'll make up something to help him sleep.' Everard nodded, and Mardibold departed.  
  
***  
  
In the quiet room, Healer Woodruff put her foot down. 'Mistress,' she said firmly to Eglantine Took. 'You take yourself off to bed now. Look,' she added, 'Pearl is here, she'll watch in your place.'  
  
Rosamunda quietly rubbed the pungent ointment onto the Thain's chest, feeling the slight rise and fall beneath her fingers, then at Woodruff's nod, went to refresh the herbal mixture simmering on the bedroom hearth.  
  
The Thain's mother did not take her eyes from her son's face, and her hand tightened on his. 'I used to watch him sleep this way, when he was tiny,' she said softly. A smile crossed her face. 'When we were finally able to get him to sleep, that is.' She shook her head. 'Such a rascal.'  
  
'Mama, take your rest,' Pearl said, with a hand on Eglantine's shoulder.  
  
Eglantine looked up at her eldest. 'You haven't called me that since the time Pip ate half the teacakes I'd made for your little tea party.'  
  
'O Mum,' Pearl said. 'I'd forgot all about that. Now rest, please? We don't want you to fall ill.'  
  
'No,' Eglantine sighed, 'I suppose an old gammer like me ought to be plying my needlework, rocking by the...' for a moment her iron control failed her, and her voice shook, but she forced herself to say the word, '...fire.' She placed a gentle kiss on the hand she held, laid it down carefully upon the coverlet, bent to soothe the hair away from the forehead. 'Good night, my love,' she said to her son. 'I shall hope to see you in the morning.'  
  
She got up, and Pearl took her place in the chair by the bed. Eglantine looked over to Diamond, on the other side, holding Pippin's other hand. 'Will you be all right, my dear?' she said gently.  
  
Without taking her eyes from her husband's face, Diamond answered, 'I am well.'  
  
Pervinca took her mother's arm. 'Come, Mum,' she coaxed. 'Off to bed with you now.'  
  
'Just who's the mother here?' Eglantine said, but she allowed her daughter to take her away. 


	10. Midnight Watches

10. Midnight Watches  
  
Everard put his hand under Ferdibrand's elbow and urged him up from the table. 'Come, Ferdi,' he said. The Took cousin on Ferdi's other side met Everard's glance and got up to take Ferdi's other side. Everard nodded thanks. Together, they escorted him stumbling to his bed and into it.  
  
'Thanks, Tolly,' Everard said as they settled to either side of the bed.  
  
Mardibold came in, carrying a covered cup, which he coaxed into Ferdibrand, and the three watched while the draught took effect. The healer lifted an eyelid, nodded, said, 'He'll sleep through until morning.'  
  
Tolly said softly, 'He redeemed himself this day.'  
  
Everard shook his head. 'By running away from another fire.' At Tolly's look of shock he said, 'You know that's what the talk will be, should the Thain die. If Pippin lives, of course, Ferdi will be a hero for saving him.'  
  
'He's right, Tolly,' Mardi said softly. 'The Tooks have a long memory, I fear. They've never forgiven him for that youthful prank.'  
  
'They forgave Pippin,' Tolly said stubbornly. 'They made him Thain... we made him Thain.'  
  
'We didn't have much choice in the matter,' Everard replied. 'It was Thain Paladin's wish, it was the natural succession, once he owned his son again, and it was Regi's choice.'  
  
Tolly gave a low snort. 'To remain steward. Why won't he be Thain?'  
  
'For the same reason Mardi here won't be Thain,' Everard said, 'even though he's next in the succession after Pippin.'  
  
'Don't start that again,' Mardibold said. 'Old Isembold, in his infinite wisdom, excused his descendants from the Thainship. It'll pass on to your branch of the family, Ev'ard, and you know it. Will you take it on, if Reginard declines?'  
  
'He won't decline,' Everard said. 'He'll hate it, but he'll take it on. We're running out of options.'  
  
'Who says the Thain has to be a Took?' Mardibold said.  
  
Everard looked at him sharply. 'Mardi!' he reprimanded. 'Bite your tongue!'  
  
The healer only smiled and rose. 'He won't need watchers this night, but you might check on him in the morning, see if you can get him to eat something,' he said.  
  
'I'll watch with him,' Tolly said quietly. 'I'm not sure I'd be able to get up from this chair, anyhow. You go get some sleep, Ev'ard, you look exhausted.'  
  
'Do you want me to make you up a draught?' Mardi said, eyeing him.  
  
'You keep your potions to yourself, Mardi,' Everard said. 'I'm going to take a little walk, and then I'll take myself off to bed. You don't need to worry about me.'  
  
Out in the courtyard, the smell of smoke still hovered, but as Everard lifted his head to sniff the air, there was a softness to it. He went in to find Reginard, finding him at last in the Thain's study, head on his arms on the desk. He started to creep from the room again, but his brother raised his head.  
  
'What is it?' the steward said blearily. 'Pippin?'  
  
'Everard,' his brother said.  
  
'O of course,' Reginard said, rubbing his eyes. 'Silly of me, I thought for a minute...'  
  
'Well, this is where he might come, if he were able to slip past the bed- watchers,' Everard said.  
  
'If he ever rises from the bed again,' Reginard said morosely.  
  
'Don't give him up, Regi,' Everard said.  
  
'Have you seen him, Ev'ard?' Regi said. 'He looks dead, already.'  
  
'O, he's been known to surprise people,' Everard said. 'By the way, the wind's changing.'  
  
'Eh?' Regi said, confused by the change of subject.  
  
'Swung around from the east. We might see some rain in the next day or two.'  
  
'That'll wreak havoc with the hay and wheat,' Regi muttered.  
  
'O, if we get hard rain or hail, maybe,' Everard said, 'but this might just be a soft, steady rain, good all around, putting the fire to rest and greening up the crops. It's still more than a month until harvest.' He looked keenly at his brother. 'Go to bed, Regi. You're all in.'  
  
Regi shook his head. 'Thought I'd look in on Pippin once more.'  
  
'Do that, and then take yourself off to bed,' his brother repeated. 'There's naught more that needs doing this night.'  
  
'You'd make a good Thain, with your attention to detail,' Regi said.  
  
'Hah,' Everard answered. 'I'm good at ordering people about, as well. Go to bed, Reg.' The steward nodded tiredly, got up from the desk, and the two brothers left the study together.  
  
They found Diamond asleep in the chair by the bed, Pimpernel awake on Pippin's other side. She looked up as they entered to say, 'Still breathing.'  
  
'That's better than the alternative,' Everard said. 'There, Regi, you've seen him, now take yourself off.' He looked hard at Pimpernel. 'How long have you been here?'  
  
'Not long,' she said softly. 'You take care of your brother, I'll see to mine.'  
  
Everard nodded, took Reginard's arm, and said, 'I'll see to it that he gets some rest.'  
  
'You do that,' Pimpernel said, her eyes already back on Pippin, unconsciously counting the breaths that stirred the coverlet.  
  
'Come, Regi,' Everard said, and the steward allowed himself to be led from the quiet room. 


	11. All in a Day's Work

11. All in a Day's Work  
  
The morning dawned misty, with a smell of smoke still on the air. Regi went first to check on Pippin, no change, save that Pervinca now slept and Diamond was awake, talking softly to her husband. Next Regi looked in on Ferdibrand, who was blearily resisting Tolly's attempts to get him to eat breakfast. He looked up sharply at Reginard's entrance.  
  
'Well?' he demanded. 'Is he...?' his courage failed him, and he could not ask the question.  
  
'He's breathing, Ferdi,' Reginard answered quietly. 'Which is more than he'd be doing had you not got him out of there so quickly.' Ferdi looked away, and Regi added, 'Now eat. That's an order from your steward.'  
  
'Right,' Ferdi said tonelessly, and picked up a piece of bread, breaking off a piece and chewing without enthusiasm. Well, at least he was eating. Regi shared a look with Tolly, and the other nodded. He would keep watch over Ferdi this day, as long as he remained in this somber mood.  
  
Next, Regi went to see about Faramir. The distraught nurse answered his knock, looking over her shoulder to say, 'I'll be back in a heartbeat, lamb,' and stepped out into the corridor. In a tearful whisper, she said, 'He's not slept a wink all night, just sat there looking as hard as stone.'  
  
Regi patted her shoulder. 'You take yourself off, get some breakfast,' he said. 'I'll have a talk with the lad.'  
  
She nodded gratefully, looked back into the room uncertainly, and, as he gave her a little push, said, 'Very well, Sir, I'll have some breakfast and come right back.'  
  
'I'll wait for you,' Regi said. 'No need to gulp down your food, that would be a terrible shame.'  
  
'Yes, Sir,' she said, and took herself off.  
  
Reginard pushed open the door to find the lad still sitting in much the same position he'd left him.  
  
Faramir looked at him defiantly. 'Did they send you to deal with me?' he asked.  
  
Regi smiled in spite of himself. 'Did they need to?' he answered.  
  
The lad snorted. They remained in silence until Regi finally said, 'Do you mind if I sit down?'  
  
'If you must,' the lad said. 'Don't you have better things to do?'  
  
Regi shook his head. At all of five years old, the lad was too sharp by far, much like his Da had been at that age. And at the moment, he didn't have any parents to keep him in check, with Pippin in a bed and Diamond sitting beside it. He sat down on the bed, a little distance between himself and Faramir.  
  
'I have plenty to be doing,' he answered. 'But I don't know that I would call any of it "better".' He looked seriously at the slim, proud figure. 'Right now I figure you need me more.'  
  
'I don't need anyone!' the lad protested hotly.  
  
'Is that a fact?' Regi asked mildly. 'I had the impression that you were refusing to eat, and to sleep, and in general making a nuisance of yourself at this, the worst possible time.'  
  
The lad breathed hard, but kept silent.  
  
'D'you think it'll help your Da, to make yourself sick? Do you think it'll be a good thing, to take your Mum from his side right now?'  
  
'I'm fine!' the lad snapped, and Regi smiled again. How many times he had heard those words, in that tone, from the lad's father.  
  
'You are not fine, lad.' Faramir shook his head, violently, then decided it was better to keep still. He would not let the grown-ups move him. He would wait here, until his Da got better. Should he relax, should he sleep, he might wake up to find...  
  
'I want you to lie down, now, get some rest, and when the nurse brings your breakfast I want you to do a creditable job of eating it.' Regi said.  
  
'No!' Faramir said. 'I don't need you, and I don't need your molly- coddling! I don't need sleep! I'm fine! And I don't need breakfast! I don't- -!' He was breathing raggedly now, and Reg could see that the storm was close to breaking.  
  
'O yes,' the steward contradicted, still quietly. 'You do need, lad. You need your Da.' The lad began to shake his head again, to keep control, but he could not stop the tears, and suddenly he hid his face in his hands. Reg put a cautious arm about him, and suddenly Faramir was clinging to him, crying all the tears of a desperately frightened five-year-old. Regi gathered him close, holding him, letting the storm rage until it was spent. When the nurse peeked in later, he put a finger to his lips; she nodded and crept into the room. The nurse pulled down the coverlet and the steward laid Faramir upon the bed, gently covering him over, letting his hand rest on the tiny shoulder for a moment, then nodding to the nurse, he eased himself out of the room.  
  
Everard found him later in the study, consulting with hobbits in charge of rounding up animals. 'Take descriptions,' Reginard was saying, 'and as you find a match, return it to the owner. We might have fewer arguments that way, though no hobbit worth his salt would claim another's beast intentionally.' He looked up as the others filed out of the study. 'Yes, Everard?'  
  
'We've worked it out so that we have hobbits watching for flare-ups at all times, with time off for food and rest as they watch by turns,' Everard said. 'With the wind change, we don't have to worry so much about Tuckborough, but you might want to send a messenger to Tookbank, make sure they keep watch on their end.'  
  
'Right,' Reginard said. 'Take care of that, will you?'  
  
Everard nodded. 'How's the Thain?'  
  
Reginard took a deep breath, let it out slowly. 'The same,' he said.  
  
'I suppose the news could be worse,' Everard said.  
  
Regi smiled grimly. 'Ever the optimist.'  
  
'That's me,' Everard, snorted. 'I'm just a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day.'  
  
'I'd settle for a bit of rain, not hard rain, mind, but a nice, soft, gentle rain to put the fire to bed.'  
  
'I'll work on't,' Everard said. 'Cannot promise anything, of course.'  
  
Reginard laughed in spite of himself, a short bark of laughter, but his brother nodded. 'That's better,' he said. 'Now go do something for yourself, and forget being steward for a little. If you wear yourself out, I'll have to take charge, and that would be a terrible thing.'  
  
'For the Tooks?' Regi asked.  
  
'No, for me,' Everard said. 'The Tooks might get the idea I could step up as Thain, and then where would I be?' He glared at his brother. 'Have you seen Rosa this day?'  
  
'No,' Regi admitted.  
  
'Go find her, then. Don't you know what time it is?' At the shake of his brother's head, he said impatiently, 'It's teatime, you fool of a Took. You know the Thain's rule. Take yourself off, now, or I'll tell Pippin on you.'  
  
'That would be nice,' Regi said soberly. 'I hope you get the chance.' 


	12. Making Do

12. Making Do  
  
Reginard found Rosa in the great hall, taking tea with her father. She smiled to see him, and Mardi rose to slap his back. 'Have you eaten today?' the healer said.  
  
'I had a little breakfast,' Regi admitted.  
  
'And here it is, teatime!' Mardi said, shocked. 'Sit down, here, whilst the healer orders the proper medicine!' Muttering to himself, he went off.  
  
'How is he?' Regi asked.  
  
Rosa knew whom he meant. 'The same,' she sighed. 'We managed to get some broth into him, but it was a tricky business, he never really was with us.' Her eyes meet Regi's. 'All those who breathed smoke need to drink as much as possible. Is someone watching Ferdibrand?'  
  
'Toladin is with him,' Reginard said. 'Ferdi doesn't stand a chance. Tolly knows how to give draughts to ponies, and Ferdi knows he'll do the same to him as to a pony, if need be.'  
  
Rosa smiled at the image. 'Much as we got the broth down the Thain, I'm thinking,' she said. 'We'll keep pouring it in, water, broth, whatever, until he wakens enough to tell us to stop.'  
  
'Remind me never to fall ill,' Regi said.  
  
Rosa looked at him soberly. 'Never fall ill,' she said sternly.  
  
Her father bustled up with a laden tray. 'Good advice,' he said briskly, 'if you can follow it.' He plonked down several dishes and a mug of tea before Regi. 'Start here, by eating everything your healer has prescribed you.'  
  
Rosa smiled at the look Regi gave her father, but she chose to say nothing, and Regi, meeting her eye, grinned suddenly and began to ply his fork. Mardi jerked his chin in satisfaction and seated himself again.  
  
He waited until Regi was halfway finished before speaking again. 'How's young Ferdibrand? I must say I was surprised to hear he was on the fire lines.'  
  
'Pippin sent him there,' Regi said.  
  
Mardi shook his head. 'I suppose he knew what he was doing.'  
  
'What is it, Father?' Rosa asked. Regi looked at her, surprised, but Mardi shook his head.  
  
'It's common knowledge amongst the Tooks who live in the Smials, Regi,' he said, 'but they kept the story from going further. Took pride, and all that. Who wants to own a coward for a close relation?'  
  
'Ferdi's no coward,' Regi snapped, putting down his fork.  
  
'He ran from that blaze, years ago, and the Tooks have never forgiven him. Had it not been for Pippin...'  
  
'Pippin was just as responsible as Ferdi that the blaze started in the first place,' Reginard answered.  
  
Rosa was looking from one to the other in confusion. Her father covered her hand with his own. 'It is an old story, lass, going back to the time of the old Thain, not Thain Paladin, mind, but Thain Ferumbras before him.'  
  
'It was mischief, just mischief, that went wrong,' Regi said. 'Had the pony not kicked the lantern over...'  
  
'Had the two of them not decided to dye the pony blue in the first place...' Mardi interrupted.  
  
'Blue!' Rosa gasped.  
  
'O aye,' Mardi said, ' 'twould have been a grand prank. Thain Ferumbras was overfond of saying "that's a pony of a different colour" and so the lads thought they'd give him one. The Thain's prize stallion at the time was a pale grey, almost white, and they thought they'd give him a different colour to greet the dawn... sneaked into the stable in the middle night. But the pony upset the lantern and set the straw aflame.'  
  
'Ferdi tried to pull Pippin away,' Regi put in, 'knowing the whole stables would go up in minutes. When Pippin wouldn't go, Ferdi ran out, to get help.'  
  
'But Pippin stayed,' Mardi said quietly. 'Knowing the whole stables would go up in minutes. He soaked his cloak in a bucket and beat out the flames. Pippin was a hero, and Ferdi was a coward, even though they'd been in the prank together, and they both dealt with the fire in their own way.'  
  
'It is not so simple as you say,' Regi contradicted. 'Ferdi's always been... wary of fire.'  
  
'As he should be,' Mardi said softly. 'But let it go at that.'  
  
'No,' Rosamunda said. 'I have heard so much talk... he saved the Thain's life. Why should they call him a coward?'  
  
'He is wary of fire,' Regi repeated. 'When he was very young, he saw someone close to him burned to death in a fire, and it has haunted him ever since. He could not bring himself to fight the stable fire, but ran. When the back fire was set, he jumped on a pony, and ran again, never mind that he was off to the woods to warn the foresters. And then when they set off the black powder...'  
  
'But he didn't run,' Rosa said. 'He stayed, when the flames leapt to the sky, fierce and bright. He didn't run until the smoke rolled over them, and then only to save the Thain.'  
  
'Who told you that?' Regi said.  
  
'Thain Peregrin himself,' Rosamunda said. 'O no, he hasn't come to himself. He spoke in a dream, cracked, broken words, but clear enough. You can ask Diamond, she heard him too.'  
  
***  
  
After teatime, Regi checked on Pippin again, then returned to Faramir's room, to find the lad still sleeping. 'Go and get yourself some tea,' he said to the nurse. 'I'll watch here while you do.' She nodded and left.  
  
He sat a long time, looking into the lad's sleeping face, wishing he could just stay in this peaceful moment, away from worry and responsibility. If Pippin died, he, Regi, would be Thain. The weight of the Shire would descend upon his shoulders. Ah, well, better him than this scrap of a lad. He wondered what Rosa would say if he proposed acting as Regent for Faramir, the custom the Brandybucks followed, that Pippin's lad might follow his father as Thain. ...or would she insist that Regi take on the Thainship and secure the position for their own son, supposing they had one?  
  
Suddenly the lad's eyes were open and looking into his. 'I fell asleep,' Faramir said accusingly. 'You let me fall asleep.'  
  
'You needed to sleep, lad,' Regi answered. 'It won't help anyone at all should you fall ill.'  
  
Faramir's eyes filled with tears, which he impatiently dashed away, sitting up and turning his back to the steward. 'But I mustn't sleep,' he whispered. 'If I sleep, he might...' he stopped, and took a shuddering breath. 'Is he...?'  
  
'He's still fighting, lad. He's got a lot to be fighting for,' Regi answered. 'The healer said I can take you to him, if you like.'  
  
The lad sat, stiff and unmoving, for a moment, then nodded. 'Please,' he said softly. He looked up. 'Does this mean he's dying, and you're bringing me to him, to take leave of him?'  
  
Regi gathered him into a hug, which the lad did not resist. 'No, lad,' he whispered. 'It means that I told the healer you and your Da are in need of each other.'  
  
Faramir pushed himself back to look into the steward's face. 'Thank you,' he said simply. 'May we go now?'  
  
No nonsense about this lad. Regi smiled down at him. 'Of course,' he said, 'just as soon as you've eaten some breakfast.'  
  
***  
  
They paused outside the bedroom door, and Regi could see the lad tense. 'You don't have to go in,' he said. Faramir shook his head, drew himself up to his full height, reached for the knob and pushed the door open.  
  
Diamond looked up, reaching her free hand towards her son. Faramir stumbled to her, to be enveloped, hugging her fiercely in return, then pulling back to look at his father.  
  
'Pippin,' Diamond said softly. 'Faramir's here.' She took the lad's hand and joined it with his father's. 'Hold tight,' she said, perhaps to Faramir, perhaps to both of them.  
  
'I'm here, Da,' Faramir said. 'D'you hear me?'  
  
The chest continued to rise and fall, quick, shallow breaths. 'See, lad,' Diamond said softly. 'He's fighting to stay with us. He cannot talk to us now, but he hears us. He can feel our love and our hope.' She raised her voice slightly. 'O my love, come back to us soon. We're waiting for you.' She put her hand on Faramir's, sandwiching it between her fingers and her husband's hand.  
  
Woodruff spoke from the other side of the bed. 'Every hour brings more healing,' she said. 'He's better than he was yesterday.'  
  
'Will he be better tomorrow, then?' Faramir asked. The healer smiled, compassion in her eyes, but would not answer. She would not lie to the lad. He read the answer from her face, and nodded. The healers had no answers, neither yea nor nay.  
  
'We must keep hoping,' Diamond told her son. With her free hand, she patted her lap. 'Come sit with us awhile. D'you suppose you could tell us a story?'  
  
'A story?' Faramir said, wondering.  
  
'Yes, lad,' Healer Woodruff said. 'When you're old enough to watch by a bedside, you'll find you tell many stories. We never let a hobbit walk alone in the dark, we hold his hand and talk and sing until he opens his eyes to the light again.'  
  
The lad nodded, twisting his neck to look up into his mother's face, then back at his father. He began softly. 'An elf and a dwarf went a-journey in the Wilds of Middle-earth upon a time... d'you remember their names, now?'  
  
'The elf was named Legolas,' Diamond said quietly.  
  
Faramir nodded, still watching his father's face. 'That's right, beloved, and the dwarf was named Gimli. Now on this day they had walked and walked, and walked some more, and still there was more walking to be done, and the dwarf, of a wonder, began to greet and grumble...'  
  
Reginard slipped from the room.  
  
The Sun stayed later these summer evenings, and Regi took a pony from the stables and rode out to the fire break to talk to the watchers there. It had not yet rained, though he could smell the promise of it in the air. Smoke still rose from the burned land, and he stared at the blackened waste.  
  
'We'll turn it over with the plow, when it's been thoroughly quenched,' one of the watchers said. ' 'Twill bloom even brighter next year. The burn will bring some good, for all the ill it's done us.' Regi nodded. They talked a bit longer, then he raised a hand in farewell, and turned the pony down towards the bottoms.  
  
He consulted with the foresters there, on plans for replanting where the trees had been burned out. 'It will take time,' one said, 'but trees will grow here again. Even if we did not replant, they would spring up. Trees were meant to grow along the stream.' They talked of harvesting charcoal from the burned wood, and ashes that could be used, in soap-making, for example. You took the good where you could find it, from the jaws of disaster if need be. No use sitting down and moaning over what could not be undone, you just figured out what *could* be done and you did it.  
  
As the Sun was seeking her bed, Regi turned his pony back towards the Smials and sought his own. 


	13. Holding Fast

13. Standing Fast  
  
Reginard was up early, breakfasting with Mardibold and his family, for they had not yet gone back to their home in Tuckborough, choosing instead to stay and help in the Smials. The older children sat bedside watches, while the younger ran errands for the healers and messages. Faramir's nurse took young Hilly under her wing, and the lads spent much time together when Faramir was not with his parents. Mardi's animals had not yet been found; he wondered if perhaps they'd run all the way to the Crowing Cockerel. He might have to make a journey there, when his services were no longer needed at the Great Smials. Find his animals, perhaps, and toast their reunion with the best beer on the Stock road. Or drown his sorrows, should the animals remain missing. One had to take the good with the bad, after all.  
  
Everard stopped to drink a cup of tea with them, refusing breakfast. 'I ate early,' he said.  
  
'Where's that rain?' Reginard asked him.  
  
'On its way,' his brother answered loftily. 'These things take time, you know. I'd wager the rain'll be here by tomorrow at the latest.'  
  
'How much would you wager?' Mardi asked.  
  
'I wouldn't if I were you,' Regi said. 'He's got a weather eye, from all the time he's spent in the fields.'  
  
'Hah, why'd you stop him?' Everard asked. 'I could use the pocket money, got a wedding coming up, you know.'  
  
'So I'd heard,' Regi said, with a wink for Rosa. 'Seems to be a lot of it going around.' He drained his mug, set it down, and pushed himself back from the table. 'Well, there's work to be done, and it won't do itself.'  
  
'Let it go long enough and someone else might do it for you,' Everard put in. 'Your brother, perhaps.'  
  
Regi shook his head. 'No, my brother's to be busy this day, pulling down snags in the woods and salvaging what can be salvaged.'  
  
'Ah,' Everard said, finishing his own tea. 'Sounds as if he'd better get right on it, then.' He rose, bowing to Rosa and Lili. 'Ladies,' he said, 'my thanks for your excellent company.' Lili giggled and Rosa smiled.  
  
Reginard rose as well, taking Rosa's hand and bowing over it. 'Fairest lady,' he said. 'I will look for you at teatime.' Glancing at her father, he added, 'I'm going to look in on Ferdibrand; if there's any change with the Thain I want to know at once.'  
  
'Of course,' Mardi said.  
  
***  
  
Reginard was sitting with Ferdibrand when Mardi came in search. 'The Thain's asking for you,' he said to Ferdi.  
  
'For me?' Ferdi said stupidly.  
  
'Aye, lad,' Mardi answered.  
  
'Is he awake, then?' Regi asked, rising abruptly.  
  
'No, not awake, not really, but he wants Ferdi and he'll tire himself if he doesn't get him, is my way of thinking,' Mardi said.  
  
'Come along, then, Ferdi, let us not keep him waiting,' Regi said, taking Ferdibrand's arm and urging him forward.  
  
They entered the room, to find Diamond leaning forward, holding her husband's hand. As the door opened, she looked up, then back to her husband. 'Ferdi's here, now, Pippin,' she said soothingly. 'He's here, my love, it's all right.'  
  
The Thain moved his head slightly on the pillow. 'Ferdi,' he breathed. 'Stand, Ferdi. Stand fast.'  
  
Reginard gave Ferdibrand a push, and the latter moved forward to take Pippin's other hand. 'I'm here, Pip,' he said.  
  
'Stand fast,' Pippin whispered.  
  
'The fire's coming, Pippin, but I'll stand,' Ferdibrand said, understanding suddenly, realising that Pippin was reliving the fire in his dream. 'But you've got to get out of this smoke.'  
  
'I'm fine,' Pippin whispered. He took a few more rapid breaths. 'Stand, Ferdi.'  
  
'I'm standing, cousin,' Ferdi said. 'Tooks aren't going to see me run this time.'  
  
'Good,' Pippin said, and relaxed. 'That's good.' Ferdi started to pull away, and Pippin moved again. 'Ferdi...'  
  
'I'm here,' Ferdibrand said.  
  
'My fault,' Pippin whispered. His eyes were half-opened, and he seemed to be seeing Ferdi there beside him. 'It was my fault, and you got the blame.'  
  
Ferdi swallowed hard, and Regi could see he was fighting for control. 'Not your fault, Pip,' he said. 'We were both in it, and I was old enough to know better.'  
  
'My fault, my idea... in the first place,' Pippin said again. 'Ruined your life for you, and then went off on an adventure and left you to the Tooks.' This long speech took what little energy the Thain had, and he settled back on the pillows, limp and spent, gone away from them again.  
  
'Yes, cousin,' Ferdi said, squeezing the hand in his. 'You did go off without me, 'tis true, and I was angered for a long time. But you hardly ruined my life; I did a fine job of that myself.'  
  
He gazed searchingly into the still face. 'Pip?' he said softly. 'Do you hear me? I do not have to keep on the path to ruin, I can choose another way. I do choose another way. Pippin? I'm standing fast now.' He squeezed the hand again. 'You keep fighting, do you hear me, cousin? Stand fast, yourself.'  
  
'Why don't you sit with him awhile, Ferdi?' Mardi suggested. Ferdi sank into the chair by the bed, and Mardi turned away to pour a cup of water. 'Here, drink this,' he urged. 'You took in enough smoke yesterday, you need to keep drinking.' Still holding Pippin's hand, Ferdibrand sipped obediently.  
  
Mardibold looked over at Diamond. 'I'll be back soon, Mistress,' he said. 'I need to fetch some more herbs to be simmering.'  
  
At sunset, Woodruff chased Ferdibrand from the room. 'You've sat here all day,' she said, 'with hardly a thought for yourself.'  
  
'I've eaten,' Ferdi said, and Diamond smiled. She'd seen to that. If she couldn't stuff her husband with food, she'd settle on the next available hobbit.  
  
'That's a good thing,' Woodruff said. 'You've eaten, and now you go take your rest. I will need you here again in the morning, to keep watch. Promptly after breakfast, mind.'  
  
'Yes'm.' Ferdi laid the hand he held gently upon the coverlet, nodded to Diamond. 'You rest, too, cousin,' he said.  
  
'Don't you worry about me,' Diamond said. 'I didn't breathe any smoke, after all.'  
  
'Good night, Pippin,' Ferdi said. 'I hope to see you in the morning.' 


	14. An End to Waiting

Chapter 14. An End to Waiting  
  
The rain began before the dawn, a gentle, misting, soaking rain that blessed the cheeks of the hobbits on fire watch, who raised their faces to the sky in welcome.  
  
Regi stood in the courtyard before the Smials, taking great breaths of the freshening air, before turning his steps back in to deal with the demands of the day. He checked on Pippin several times, but each time Ferdi and Diamond shook their heads; there was no change.  
  
Faramir sat with his father for an hour in the morning, and another hour in the afternoon, telling the Thain more of the stories he'd learned at his father's knee. Reginard was present for several of these. 'Looks as if you've inherited your father's gift for tales,' he said to the lad. 'Come now, I think his pony's wanting someone to feed him an apple.'  
  
'I thought Socks was out in the field,' Faramir said.  
  
'We brought him into the stables when the rain started,' Regi answered. 'Wouldn't want the Thain's favourite to slip and take a fall, now, would we?' He walked the lad down to the stables and cut the apple into pieces for Faramir to offer to the pony. Socks, for all his wild ways, took each piece delicately from the tiny hand, nodding thanks and putting his nose down within Faramir's reach for a rub, but rolling an eye at Regi when the pony thought the steward came too close.  
  
'Go on with you, rascal,' Regi scolded, and Faramir actually laughed. The velvet nose descended again, and Regi watched in wonder as the lad scratched the face and under the jawbone.  
  
'There's a sweet lad,' Faramir murmured. At Regi's snort, the pony jerked his head up again and eyed the steward with disdain.  
  
'I don't think he likes me,' Regi remarked, and the pony shook his head.  
  
Chuckling, Faramir replied, 'He thinks a great deal of himself.' As the pony turned a dark, wondering eye on him, he added hastily, 'As he should, of course, fine figure of a pony that he is.' Socks nodded wisely, then put his nose down once again for a last scratching, before pulling back into his stall and turning his tail to them, head in the corner, hind leg cocked, evidently drifting off to sleep.  
  
The steward escorted Faramir back into the Smials, depositing him with his nurse, who was all the fresher for the break from her responsibility, ready to take the lad once again under her ample wing. Regi went to the Thain's study, to catch up on paperwork.  
  
He returned to Pippin's bedside at teatime, meeting Healer Woodruff at the door. Diamond was asleep, head down on the bed, and Ferdi sat at Pippin's other side. The healer was saying, 'Very well, you've been here all the day, now as soon as I get back I want you to go and make a proper tea, and get yourself some rest.' She nodded for emphasis, looked to the steward, said, 'Still no change,' and slipped out the door.  
  
'Went to get more herbs for the simmering,' Ferdibrand said quietly.  
  
Regi moved to the side of the bed, looking down upon his cousin. 'I wonder if he'll ever wake?' he said morosely. 'It's been three days now.'  
  
'He's still breathing,' Ferdi answered. 'That's something.' There seemed no more to be said, and so the two watched awhile in silence.  
  
The rhythm of breathing changed, and dread stirred in Regi's heart. He was turning towards the door to summon a healer, when he noticed Pippin's eyes blink open, the Thain's hand pulling free from Diamond's, groping, coming to rest upon her head, fingers twined in her hair. 'How...?' the word came out little more than a croak, and Pippin's eyes closed again.  
  
Reginard bent closer, to say urgently, 'Pippin.' Ferdibrand got up from his chair and moved to the table, taking up pitcher and cup.  
  
The eyes blinked open again, searching before finally finding Reginard, awareness sharpening the gaze, not dreaming or half awake, but really with them this time. Hope leapt within the steward. He saw Pippin move a dry tongue over cracked lips before the other whispered, 'How... long?'  
  
Regi smiled, his joy growing. 'We stopped the fire three days ago,' he said softly.  
  
Ferdibrand poured a cup of water and brought it to Pippin's lips. 'Here, Pip,' he said. 'Sip some of this... Small sips.' They watched, encouraged, as the Thain swallowed half the cup of water, a sip at a time.  
  
'That's better,' the Thain whispered when Ferdi took the cup away.  
  
Reginard placed a gentle hand on Diamond's shoulder. 'Diamond,' he said. She stirred under Pippin's hand, and the fingers moved in her tangled curls. She raised her head, to stare unbelieving into his face, and then the tears came and she nestled her head gently against his labouring chest, carefully circling him with her arms.  
  
Reginard spoke again. 'You had us a bit worried.'  
  
Pippin managed to nod, but didn't seem to have the energy to speak further.  
  
Ferdibrand bent down to say, 'The fire's out; we managed to stop it with the fire breaks. We still have hobbits out watching for flare-ups and hot spots, but the rains started this morning, so our troubles ought to be finished soon.' He held up the cup. 'Would you like more?'  
  
The head moved feebly on the pillow, and Ferdi put the cup back down. After a few more words, Pippin drifted off to sleep.  
  
'He's going to be all right,' Diamond whispered.  
  
'Yes,' Reginard said. 'He is.' 


	15. For Better or Worse

15. For Better or Worse  
  
The Thain was ready to leave his bed long before the healers were ready to let him, and as it was, they let him up nearly a week before Healer Woodruff wished.  
  
'I wash my hands of you, Thain Peregrin,' she said in disgust, 'and don't you come whining to me when you fall and flatten that fine nose of yours.' He wouldn't, of course; he might do anything, but he wouldn't whine.  
  
Days before Woodruff would have thought possible, he was out and about with his escort, riding his pony to inspect the fire damage, taking reports from the farmers whose fields had burned, sorting out a dispute or two over livestock. All too soon, harvest time was upon them, and Pippin was in the thick of things, not actually working in the fields, of course, but riding about, checking progress, seeing for himself that accurate figures were being reported.  
  
Consulting with his steward, he made sure that a certain amount was laid aside, preserved, if need be, for emergency, against the possibility of poor harvests in the future. He took half the surplus that the old Thain would have ordered sold at market at a tidy profit, and set it aside for the elderly, the widowed, the ones unable to work, and he also gave Ferdibrand the task of seeing to it that all who needed firewood laid up for the winter would somehow be able to obtain it, even at the Thain's expense.  
  
When chided by some of his relatives that Thain Paladin would have done things differently, he reminded them that the Thain took care of the people who could not care for themselves, even if it cost him something to do so. He expected families to care for their own, of course, but there were always those left without families, like the old gaffer whose only child had died young, and now that his wife was gone, was alone in the world; or the widow who'd lost husband to the coughing sickness that had swept Tookland two years before. Then there was the woodsman whose axe had bounced from a knot in a log and into his leg, laming him badly enough to keep him abed for weeks.  
  
There was a harvest fest to prepare, and weddings to plan, and the Mayor of the Shire rode to Tuckborough several times to consult with the Thain over the festivities. The Thain and his family also rode more than once to Bag End, to enjoy the Mayor's hospitality and his wife's fine cooking.  
  
At last, harvest was finished, the barns and storage holes were bulging, and a great horde of Brandybucks descended upon Tuckborough, bearing with them Everard's bride.  
  
'The trees can breathe easier, now,' Ferdi teased over mugs of ale in the Spotted Duck. 'We won't need to cut so many for your letter writing.'  
  
'Remind me why I asked you to stand up with me,' Everard said.  
  
'Well, if you don't know, then how can I be expected to know?' Ferdi asked reasonably.  
  
Everard snorted, and bought another round.  
  
'Have you seen her yet?' Tolly wanted to know. Everard shook his head.  
  
'Bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding,' Reginard said morosely, staring into his own ale.  
  
'Don't worry, Regi, you'll remember what she looks like when she stands by your side,' Fredibold said. 'I hardly think you'll mix her up with Ev'ard's bride.'  
  
'No, but the two brides might mistake the brothers,' Tolly said, and shouted with laughter.  
  
'We don't look that much alike,' Reginard said. 'I'm much handsomer.'  
  
'Hah,' Ev'ard said. 'Not on your best day.' He placed his face next to Regi's, saying, 'We do not look a bit alike, now...'  
  
'Yes, Regi,' Ferdi said. 'I mean, Ev'ard. I mean... just which brother are you, anyhow?' The table erupted in laughter again, until a quiet voice spoke just behind the brothers.  
  
'Reginard, I think you and your brother have had enough. 'Tis time to take your rest, now. You do want to enjoy your wedding day, do you not?'  
  
Regi and Ev'ard turned to find Pippin standing behind them, smiling, but firm. He tossed a coin upon the table, saying, 'I'll buy the last round,' then took both brothers by the elbows and escorted them from the room.  
  
The fresh, cool air of deepening night sobered them slightly, but Pippin waited until they had mounted their ponies before pulling himself up into his saddle. Reginard noted that his breath came short, and said, 'Pippin?'  
  
'It's the night air, something about the mist,' Pippin answered. 'I'm fine. Nothing that a good night's sleep won't cure.'  
  
They turned their ponies back towards the Smials. Reaching the courtyard, Pippin slid down and tossed his reins to Regi. 'Make sure he gets an apple before he's put to bed?' the Thain asked, and without waiting for a reply, he walked into the Smials.  
  
'Is he well?' Everard asked Regi softly.  
  
'No,' Reginard answered. 'But he's never let it stop him before. He'll be at the wedding if he's standing in the grave to do it.'  
  
'I hope it doesn't come to that,' Everard said.  
  
'That makes two of us,' Regi muttered. 


	16. Where Two Become One

Note to Readers: This is the final chapter of "Striking Sparks", can you believe it? However, you can find much more of these characters in "At the End of His Rope". Plus, the Muse has rapped me sharply upon the head with her knuckles this morning, saying irritably, "Pay attention! Ferdi's story wants telling! And we're getting low on pina coladas!" She has me well trained... so look soon for chapters of Ferdi's story to start appearing, under the working title of "Flames". And no, that is not a suggestion for review topics. Have fun at the wedding, and remember the Thain's caveat about dancing atop the tables...  
  
***  
  
Chapter 16. Where Two Become One  
  
Reginard Took thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful as the face of his bride when she greeted him at the wedding breakfast. Pippin seated them side by side with grave ceremony, even as Ferdi was escorting Everard and Mentha Brandybuck to their seats. Beaming servers set the festal fare before them, but Regi never noticed what he ate, or even if he ate at all, and if there was conversation, it flowed over and around him as a stream flows past a rock in its midst. All that he saw was Rosamunda's shining eyes, all he knew was the touch of her hand beneath his.  
  
When the breakfast was finished, there was a scraping of chairs as Pippin proposed the first toast, to Regi and Rosa, and then Ferdi proposed the second, to Everard and Mentha. Then suddenly, Rosa was being lifted away from Regi, carried laughing out the door by smiling, singing hobbits, and Regi looked up to see Pippin grinning at him. 'Are we ready?' the Thain said.  
  
'I don't know about you, but I certainly am!' Regi answered, his own grin stretching his face. He rose, and together they walked to meet the waiting Mayor, the brides already standing beside their parents.  
  
At Samwise's nod, Pippin took Rosa's hand from her father's, placing it in Reg's waiting palm, then moved to stand beside the Mayor, to witness their vows, Ferdi on the Mayor's other side as Everard's witness. Regi saw that part of the time the Thain was not looking at them, but beyond, and he guessed that Diamond stood behind them, watching.  
  
As he and Rosa repeated together the traditional vows, the words took on new meaning and new depth to him, and he squeezed her hand gently, feeling a return pressure from her.  
  
'...to seize each moment, to live to the fullest the love that's between us...'  
  
'...to refuse no joy set before us...'  
  
'...that each day might be a golden coin to add to the treasure trove of our love...'  
  
Diamond watched her husband, standing straight and proud, elegant in his black and silver against the bright festal colours the other hobbits wore. His eyes met hers, and the corners crinkled in a smile; she knew he was remembering their own wedding day, and for a moment she had difficulty fighting down giggles. But she sobered as the vows reached their end, and he began to mouth the words along with the marrying couples...  
  
...until I've drunk the last drop in the cup, and no more days remain to me...  
  
...as long as life shall last, until I take my last breath of the sweet air.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, but she lifted her chin defiantly and smiled at her husband.  
  
***  
  
As the guests filed into the largest pavilion for the wedding supper, the Thain stood up and clapped his hands for attention. The crowd quieted, and he cupped his hands to his mouth, the better to be heard.  
  
'Tooks and guests! We must observe proper etiquette, in respect for the newly married couples. Therefore, there will be no dancing atop tables...' there was a chorus of groans throughout, but Pippin waved his arms and continued, '...until Ferdibrand, here...' he gestured to Ferdi, standing by Everard and his new bride, '...demonstrates the proper technique.' There was a general cheer, and the musicians struck up the first tune.  
  
Mardibold smiled at Rosamunda, holding out his arm. 'I believe the first dance is mine,' he said.  
  
'I believe you are right,' she returned, and the two brides led off the dance with their fathers. At the end of the dance, Mardi delivered Rosa to Pippin.  
  
'You're next, I believe,' he said. The Thain bowed low and took her arm, leading her expertly through the figures, smiling ironically into her eyes, fully aware that her healer's self was watching him for the first sign of short breath.  
  
'I arranged with the musicians to play the piece slowly for us,' he said. 'It makes the dance last longer. I can hardly bear to relinquish you to your husband as it is.' At the end of the dance, he bowed over her hand, then placed it in Regi's. 'Never let her go,' he warned.  
  
Regi smiled, looking into Rosa's eyes. 'That's one order I shall have no trouble carrying out,' he said. Pippin bowed again, and went off to sit by Diamond.  
  
'Did you want to dance?' he asked solicitously, but she shook her head, taking his hand.  
  
'I could sit here with you forever,' she said.  
  
After several more dances, a number of hobbits began to call for a song. Merry and Estella Brandybuck made their way to where the Thain and his wife were seated. 'How about it, Pip?' Merry asked. They had often sung together in the past.  
  
'You go ahead without me this time,' Pippin said. Merry had not been told of his near-brush with death, though he'd heard of the fire, of course, and had been interested in the use of Buckland's black powder to put it out. It was just as well. Pippin's position as Thain was shaky enough without Merry playing "older cousin" and rushing to his bedside. Merry might suspect that he was not well; it was not that easy to conceal, but he knew enough about Tookish politics to play along with Pippin in the game of "All's Well".  
  
'Will you be playing your flute later?' Estella asked.  
  
'No, I gave it the night off, 'twas looking peaked,' the Thain answered easily.  
  
Merry nodded, and then he and Estella were grabbed and pulled forward by Pervinca Took. 'Come along, cousin!' she cried gaily. 'It's time for you to pay your way!' Merry laughed, and began to sing a rollicking tune, many hands began to clap, and voices joined in on the choruses.  
  
Mardibold watched the smiling Thain tapping his fingers in time with the music, then went to his brother, who was keeping time with a drum. 'Tolly,' he said quietly.  
  
'What is it, brother?' Tolibold laughed. 'I can hardly hear you amongst the din!'  
  
'It takes breath to play a flute or sing,' Mardi said obliquely. Tolly followed his gaze. He met his brother's eyes, nodded, rose, and walked over to Pippin and Diamond.  
  
'It's my birthday tomorrow, you know,' Tolly said.  
  
'Yes, I know... I've been wondering what you're going to give me,' Pippin chuckled.  
  
'O aye, what do you give the Thain who has everything?' Tolly said, rubbing his chin. 'I've been giving it some thought.'  
  
'Have you now?' Pippin said easily.  
  
'Yes, and I think I've found something you don't already have,' the other answered. He held out the drum. 'Made it myself. Here, an early birthday present, just the thing for the celebration.'  
  
Pippin took the drum slowly, admiring the fine workmanship. 'O cousin...' he said. 'A fine gift, indeed.'  
  
'Don't be expecting anything tomorrow, now,' Tolly warned, shaking a finger in Pippin's face. 'And I want to see that put to good use,' he added.  
  
Pippin laughed, and began keeping time to the music; the drum had a deep, pleasant tone. Diamond picked up a pair of spoons from the table and began making her own music. Her husband cocked an eye at her and said, 'If this Thain business doesn't work out, we can always hire ourselves out as musicians.'  
  
'Let's keep that in mind,' Diamond said. She smiled up at Tolly, and he nodded in return, before heading off to the beverage table for a cup of wine.  
  
'Look at that!' Pippin said suddenly, and Diamond followed his gaze.  
  
Pimpernel was dancing with Ferdibrand, laughing up into his face, the two perfectly matched in the dance.  
  
'They make a nice couple,' Diamond murmured.  
  
Pippin gave her a sharp look. 'She's older than he is,' he said.  
  
'She'll steady him nicely, then,' Diamond said. 'She could be the making of him.'  
  
'Ferdi? ...and my sister?' Pippin said.  
  
'Why not?' Diamond answered, laying her head against his arm. 'Stranger things have happened. Look at how the son of the Thain married the daughter of a north-Took farmer, for instance.'  
  
Eglantine came up to them, little Faramir in tow. 'I've given Farry's nurse the evening off,' she said imperiously, waving at the swirling dancers. 'My grandson and I are going back to my rooms to roast mushrooms on sticks over the fire and tell stories until the dawn, or until we drop off, whatever comes first.'  
  
'Until the dawn!' Farry said adamantly, tugging at Eglantine's arm. 'Come, Gran,' he said. 'I'm starving!'  
  
The grown hobbits laughed, and Diamond seized her son for a quick good- night kiss. 'You be good for your gran, now,' she admonished.  
  
He gave her an insulted look. 'Always!' he said. 'Gran's my best friend!'  
  
'There's my lad,' Eglantine laughed, reclaiming her prize. 'I imagine I might even have some sweetmeats tucked away...' They walked off together, Faramir chattering happily.  
  
Pippin leaned over to whisper in Diamond's ear. 'D'you know what this means?' he said.  
  
'What does it mean?' Diamond said indulgently.  
  
'We could slip off, just the two of us, with no one the wiser,' he said, mischief dancing in his eyes. 'Look, Regi's busy...' he nodded at the dancers, 'he won't be thinking of anything the Thain needs to do, and Farry's busy...' he nodded towards their departing son, 'and he won't be thinking of anything his mother needs to do...'  
  
'Just the two of us,' Diamond breathed. It seemed as if they hadn't been alone together in ever so long.  
  
'We could start with a walk under the stars,' Pippin said, 'and see where that leads us.'  
  
'Let's do!' Diamond exclaimed, and hands joined, they rose from the table and walked casually to the entrance of the pavilion, nodding to hobbits at their right and left.  
  
At the entrance, a Took cousin stiffened to attention to address the Thain. 'Are you going out, Sir?' he said.  
  
'Well, yes,' Pippin replied.  
  
'Allow me just a moment, Sir, to arrange your escort,' the Took said.  
  
Dismayed, Diamond met her husband's gaze. She'd forgotten for a moment the rigid insistence on protocol here at the Smials. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, turning back to the Took cousin. 'That's all right, we're just going back to the Smials.'  
  
'I'll walk you there, Sir,' the cousin said helpfully, and proceeded to make good his word.  
  
'Thank you very much, cousin,' the Thain said soberly as he opened the door for them and politely stood aside for them to enter.  
  
The door closed with a final-sounding thump, and Diamond slumped against her husband. 'He'll guard that door like a watchdog,' she said in despair. 'What do we do now?'  
  
'Well...' Pippin said consideringly. 'This is not all bad.' He grinned down at her. 'Do you realize, my love, that we have the entire Smials to ourselves? Think of the possibilities!'  
  
She smiled. 'We could go to the kitchen and switch all the labels on the spice jars,' she teased.  
  
'Yes, the thought had crossed my mind,' he answered. 'Or we could go back to the Thain's apartments, just the two of us, no small son asking for another drink of water, no servants knocking at just the wrong moment to ask if there's anything else we require...'  
  
'Mmmmm, sounds very promising indeed,' Diamond smiled.  
  
Hand in hand, giggling like mischievous tweens, they stole through the deserted corridors to the Thain's private quarters.  
  
Slipping through the shadows behind them, a silent figure followed surreptitiously. When the couple reached the Thain's quarters and crept inside, softly closing the door behind them, the lurker waited a moment, then tiptoed up to the door and stationed himself beside it.  
  
Sandy had been assigned to the Thain upon his arrival at the Smials, as his personal hobbitservant, and he prided himself on his dedication to his duty. His sole aim was to give his employer satisfaction. This was a golden opportunity for service. No knock would come on the Thain's door this night, no one seeking a decision, no one bringing a report, not even someone asking helpfully whether anything more that night would be required by the Thain or the Mistress...  
  
...he would see to that.  
  
*** The End ***  
  
Author's Note: The story of Thain Peregrin I is continued in "Down and Out" and "At the End of His Rope", and in several more stories to come, I hope. See also "FireStorm", the companion to this story. In addition, Ferdi's story has begun to write itself. The working title is "Flames", as noted above. Sure hope that is not indicative of future reviews. 


End file.
